Peluche-Mascota
by Nekderp
Summary: Un día tranquilo "Nero" era su primer día de universidad. Aburrido como siempre deseo tener la vida un poco mas interesante como de costumbre y se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando su televisor es impactado por un rayo...
1. El primer dia

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oracion  
(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oracion

**El primer dia**

_Suena una alarma..._

-Escucho la alarma, intento levantarme - Afffff, que fastidio, siempre tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la estúpida escuela, pero como soy nuevo tengo que ir a juro para que no me agarren idea los profesores estúpidos - Se para de la cama y me tiro al piso por el sueño - Ahhh, que flojeraaaa - Cuanto eso escucho a mi mama

\- NERO! PARA TE QUE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE AL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA! - Me dijo mi mama a gritos desde la sala-

\- YA VOY MAMA, SOLO DEJA ME PARARME DEL PISO - Le dije a punta de gritos también - Afff, no se para que crean esas escuelas, pero bueno no tengo de otra que pararme e ir - Al decir, me levante del piso y me fui para el baño a cepillarme - Me fui a cepillar luego... Y escucho otra vez a mi mama

\- YA TE LEVANTASTE NERO! - ***SIIIII YA ME LEVANTE MAMA*** - DALE QUE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE - Me dice otra vez con un fuertemente -

\- Terminando de cepillarme volví a mi cuarto y me vestí y luego baje para comer para irme ya a clases - Mama, ya estoy listo, dame el desayuno que tengo hambre - Dije apurado

\- Ahora si tienes hambre, pues te esperas, apenas estoy sacando los huevos...- Dice mi mama en la cocina con el sartén apenas sacando los huevos -

\- Venga mama. Mejor me llevo un poco de dinero para ver que puedo comprar allá, así no pierdo tiempo en ir a la escuela - Dije agarrando el bolso medio lado para irme -

\- Esta bien, pero promete me una cosa ***Que cosa mama***- Que te conseguirás trabajo, por que ya estas en la universidad que le dices siempre escuela y necesitas trabajar ya, deja lo vago ya, y también consigue te una novia que esas cosas de anime y ponys que vez no te enseñan nada, lo único productivo que hiciste es conseguir un cinturón negro en karate y en algunos estilos de pelea...

-Gracias mama por echarme lo a la cara, y no soy vago. Pero no te preocupes, conseguiré un trabajo para que no me molestes, y sobre la novia, diría que noooo ***Seras gay*** -_Que no soy gay mama...Ya, me voy - Sale de la puerta -

\- Caminando hacia la parada de bus - Rayos, que fastidio, ahora que apenas entro en la universidad y tengo que conseguir trabajo, que fastidio y no tendré que meter me en problemas por que mi mama me matara, ya que siempre se metían con migo en el liceo yo los dejaba sin nariz (jejejejeje sin nariz)...Espero que no se metan con migo...Y no ver perras...

\- Un desconocido se acerca - Disculpe ¿con quien esta hablando chico?- Me dice viendo como loco -***No, lo siento señor pero no puede estar diciendo le a cualquiera que hable solo "loco"***- Dije eso y me aparte de el -

\- En la parada - Eso fue raro, y estúpido. mejor espero el bus para ir ya a esa cosa de universidad y luego buscar trabajo, verga que fastidio - Mira que se va acercándose el bus - Por fin, ya era hora - Se sube al bus y paga el pasaje enseguida. Elije sentarse atrás - Mejor aquí, prefiero que no me vean mucho -Dice con un poco de sueño y recostándose de la ventana. Luego de 5 minutos en bus llega a su destino - Por fin, la universidad, espero que me vaya bien o mi mama me mata...

\- Entra a la uni y busca su clase y luego de un rato buscando la encuentra y entra, y el profesor no había llegado - Uffff que raro que no a llegado el profe*Se sienta* (Me parece raro pero a quien le importa)-***Buenas alumnos, perdón la tardanza, pero es que había trafico***- (Rayos, ya llego)***Bueno, todos a copiar***

-Luego de un rato la clase había terminado - Afff! Por fin, ya puedo salir ya. Ojala mi vida fuera mas interesante, pero sin explosiones...- Caminando y me pare por un anuncio - Mmmm "se solicita panadero", como si fuera a ser panadero -Dije mientras me iba para agarrar el bus devuelta a mi casa -

\- Ya en la casa - MAMA! YA LLEGUE - Le grite a mi mama para que sepa que estoy en casa -

\- Mi mama baja por las escaleras - ¿Ya conseguiste trabajo? si es asi que felicidad por ti, si no entonces anda a bañarte que apestas - Me dijo mi mama

\- Vi un trabajo de panadero *Camino hacia la cocina*- Pero no me gusta ser panadero ***Solo consigue un trabajo y ya, no me importa de que sea***-Esta bien mama, ¿que hay para comer?***El peluche que tienes en el cuarto***- Mama, no empieces otra vez ***¿Como no quieres que empiece si te vez como un maricón con esos peluches?***- Ya bastan mama

\- Ya te dijo que me conseguiré novia pero da me tiempo para eso ***Si claro, una burra o algo parecido, o una china***-_ Son japonesas y son ponys mama-***No me importa solo consigue te una novia, virgen***- Basta ya, solo da me tiempo te lo digo de nuevo. Además se supone que me tienes que apoyar ***Yo no soy esa clase de madre***-_ Se que lo eres, solo te haces la ruda, como sea, voy a subir a mi cuarto *** Te vas a masturbar de nuevo ¿verdad?***- Que no mama, ya deja me en paz ***Pas pas te darán a ti con una pistola***-¿Que clase de madre eres? - Dije eso y subí a mi cuarto

\- Ya en mi cuarto me recosté en mi cama y prendí la televisión - Haber , ¿que estarán pasando bueno a estas horas?(Espero estén pasando algo bueno si no, apago el televisor y me acuesto a dormir)- Son las 3 de la tarde y no pasan nada bueno... Que fastidio con esto - Dije yo apagando la televisión y cuanto eso escuche gritos de mi mama- ***SAL A BUSCAR TRABAJO VAGO***- MAMA YA DEJA ME QUIETO ***¿QUE TE DEJE QUIETO? BAJA Y SAL A BUSCAR TRABAJO Y YO MISMA TE BAJO*** - ESTA BIEN MAMA - Le grito yo levantándome de la cama..

\- Baje, me dirigí a la cocina y abrí el periódico para ver los trabajos disponibles - Haber...! Ehhh, estrega pizza no. Encargado de limpieza no. Limpia ventanas tampoco. Tiradero no se ni que es eso. Mama estos trabajos son inútiles ***No me importa, solo consigue uno*** - Si como sea mama, Haber!... Empleado en tienda, Ehhhh quizás sea empleado en tienda, calle 30 avenida los putos, ¿que clase de avenida es esa? ***Esa es la avenida donde van los maricones como tu***- Mama ya te dije que voy a conseguir trabajo y novia ***No me importa, solo ve y consigue trabajo, maricón***- Que madre mas rara tengo...- Dije eso y salí a ver si aun se solicita empleado...

\- Agarre un bus hacia esa calle y esa avenida que resulto ser "Avenida los puros" osea que se equivocaron en el periódico. Entro a la tienda y le pregunto al cajero - Oiga señor, vine por el anuncio del periódico, quiero el empleo.

-Claro, solo necesita el uniforme y como funciona las cosas aquí - Me dijo el cajero dando me la mano -

\- Luego de un rato de charla aburrida, por fin el cajero que resulto ser el encargado me dio que podía trabajar a partir de 3 días - Gracias, que le vaya bien - Dije yo al encargado- Luego de eso agarre otro bus devuelta a casa - MAMA YA LLEGUE - Grite para que me escuchara ***¿COMO TE FUE CON LA AVENIDA DE LOS MARICONES***- YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY MARICÓN Y LA AVENIDA SE LLAMA "LOS PUROS" NO PUTOS, ESO FUE UN ERROR DEL PERIÓDICO -

\- Mi mama baja - Que bueno, ¿y como te fue, conseguiste el empleo? - Me dijo mi mama feliz de no se que sentido...

\- Si mama, empiezo en 3 días, así podre descansar un rato mas antes de empezar a trabajar. Si me disculpas, voy a subir y a dormir ***Disfruta lo vago, por que luego vas a trabajar pendejo*** - Si mama ya se

\- Subí a mi habitación y me acosté y me relaje un rato y escucho a mi mama gritando otra vez ***BAJA A COMER NERO***- ENTONCES MAMA, ¿NO ME VAS A DEJAR QUIETO? DEJA ME DESCANSAR! ***NO, TRAE TU CULO AQUÍ Y COME O LA BOTO*** - (Maldición, que fastidio tendré que bajar)-

\- Baje y enseguida fue al comedor a comer para poder descansar - Mama, Ahora cuando termine de comer subiré a mi habitación y no me molestaras mas hasta la noche*** Si, como sea, solo come, vago***- Mama, ya enserio calma te***Solo come o te echo mi comida caliente en tu cara***- Vaya, se que me quieres ***Solo come, ¿quieres?*** -

\- Termine de comer y subí a mi cuarto otra vez para descansar. Abrí la puerta la cerré y me recosté en mi cama - Que placentero, al fin en mi cama sin que nadie me diga vago, sin preocupaciones ni nada... Que relajación - Veo la hora era la hora de la película MLPEG - Mierda, prenderé el televisor - Veo que se cayo la señal - PUTO DOKI MALNACIDO! -Grite con rabia-

\- Mi mama escucha el grito- ¿QUE PASA NERO? VE A INSULTAR A DOKI EN OTRA PARTE - Dice mi mama a gritos -

\- Carajo, puta madre con doki y su equipo de marihuaneros , ¿que veré ahora? - Dije mientras cambiaba de canal enojado con el doki y sus amigos fumadores - Cuando de repente veo las noticias *Científicos y astrónomos dijeron que mañana va a ver una tormenta eléctrica* Y le cambie de canal por que me aburrí - Estúpidos factores climáticos, ¿A quien le importa?

\- Seguí cambiando canales hasta que me aburrí y me acosté a dormir para levantarme temprano mañana para ir a la universidad -

\- 6:00 AM Escucho a mi mama gritando - ***PARA TE NERO VAS A LLEGAR TARDE, POR FAVOR PARA TE VAGO VIRGEN***- ESTA BIEN MAMA - Le grite parándome y acomodándome, para cepillarme e comer para irme a la universidad

\- Baje cuando ya estaba todo listo desayune y me fui y mi mama grito dentro de la casa- ***CONSIGUE TE UNA NOVIA Y TRAE MELA,QUE NO TE AGUANTO MAS***- QUE NO MAMA!- Luego de ese grito me dirigí a la parada de bus para ir a la uni. Al lado mio estaba una chica también esperando el bus y se le caen unos libros, al ver que se les caía los libros se los recogí y se los di en la mano- Ten se te cayeron ***Gra-Gracias***- De nada...- Le dije sin problemas-

\- Llega el bus y me monto y la chica también se monta. Ya al llegar a la uni veo que también se baja ella.(Que coincidencia)- Pensé yo pero seguí mi camino a ver clase, y veo que ella también venia por el mismo camino (Que incomodo de verdad, odio estos momentos)-

\- Al terminar la clase salí del salón y suspire - Verga, este profesor esta loco, ¿a quien se le ocurre colocar un trabajo enseguida en pareja? y lo peor de todo, es que esa pareja que hagas el trabajo, tienes que hacer todos los trabajos con esa parejas que escojas por todo el semestre. - veo que la chica también sale del salón - (Rayos ¿si le pregunto que haga el trabajo con migo? ya que es la única persona que me agrada)- Me le acerco un poco - Hola, me recuerdas, yo soy el chico de la parada de bus

\- La chica al verme me reconoció al instante - Hola, si te recuerdo. Gracias otra vez por los libros, y claro que acepto trabajar con tigo. Me llamo sussy. ¿Como te llamas?- Me pregunta curiosa -

\- Hola sussy, yo me llamo nero. Un gusto en conocerte ***Igualmente***- Bueno sussy, ¿empezamos hoy hacer el trabajo? - Le dije un poco avergonzado-

\- Claro, vamos a tu casa por que la mía mi mama se pone fastidiosa que consiga un amigo, y si te ve va a pensar que eres mi novio y se va a alegrar...- Me dice eso y me quede tontamente tonto -

-Bueno sussy, mi mama también es así, asi que donde vayamos igual nos va a ir mal...Pero vamos a mi casa primero luego voy a la tuya para diferenciar como son nuestras mamas - Le dije eso y se alegro -

\- Esta bien nero, vamos a tu casa primero - Me dijo ella un poco riéndose por que la oración había rimado-

-Los dos tomamos el bus hacia mi casa. Llegamos y nos pusimos tensos por mi mama -

**PDV NERO**

-(Mierda, ¿que reacción va a tener mi mama cuando vea a sussy? no lo se pero tendré que rezar para que no me joda la paciencia de nuevo por que ya me tiene harto con lo de la novia...)

**END PDV NERO**

**PDV SUSSY**

\- (Rayos, si nero dice que su mama es fastidiosa como la mía entonces estará mas incomodo que yo con ella y esa casa... Dejemos le a la suerte)

**END PDV SUSSY**

\- Pase con sussy nervioso por la reacción de mi mama -MAMA YA ESTOY EN CASA!- Le grite a mi mama - ***ESTA BIEN, YO ESTOY LAVANDO ROPA ABAJO, Y ESPERO HAGAS ALGO PRODUCTIVO HOY, MISTE-VAGO...***- Me dice mi mama a gritos en el baño donde estaba lavando ropa - ¿DONDE ESTÁN TUS MODALES? HAY VISITA MAMA - Le grite de nuevo...

-¿COMO QUE VISITAS?- Mi mama sale del baño y ve a sussy al lado mio -OOOOOOOOO POR FIN! Al fin nero te consigues que venga una chica a la casa - Mi mama se acerca mas a sussy - ¿Como te llamas? me saber el nombre de la primera chica que trae a la casa - Dice mi mama asustando a sussy -

\- Sussy asustada - Ehhhh Me llamo sussy, soy amiga de nero y venimos hacer un trabajo juntos-...***Trabajo, ustedes juntos... Esto me huela a sexo, así que usen protección***- Eeeehhhh - Sussy se queda un poco nerviosa -

\- MAMA YA DEJA DE TORTURAR A SUSSY LA ASUSTAS, por favor, ve a lavar la ropa para nosotros poder trabajar ***Siiii, trabajar en un hijo***- Basta mama, largo SHUUU SHUUUU ***Bueno esta bien, los dejo solos***-

\- Luego de toda esa interrupción de mi mama subimos a hacer el trabajo - Bueno, esta es mi habitación...- Le dije mientras entraba -

\- Bonito cuarto, veo que te gusta el anime y parece que eres brony por ese peluche que tienes de lyra... Y te gusta la musica por las decoraciones - Me dice intrigada de mi habitación -

**\- **Gracias sussy ***Por eso es que tu mama te dice vago***- Si lo se, pero que mas se va hacer...Comencemos el trabajo - Dije quitando me el bolso y sentándome en la cama -

\- Luego de dos horas haciendo el trabajo terminamos y se escucharon unos truenos - ¿Que rayos?. Parece que va a llover - Dije eso y mi mama grito- ***VA A LLOVER, ASI TU AMIGA SE QUEDA EN LA CASA PARA VER SI TE QUITA LO MARICÓN***- MAMA YA DEJA EL FASTIDIO-

\- Veo que tu mama es igual a la mía, en muchos sentidos. Cree me mi mama también actuaria así - Me dice riéndose

\- Jejeje. ¿Pero por que tu mama te dice así como la mía?

\- Es que soy como tu, no hago casi nada solo en vez en cuando. Veo anime y veo mlp - Me dice eso sussy y me sorprendo, de lo que me dijo y del relámpago que casi pega en mi casa -

\- Rayos, entonces tenemos algo en común - Veo que esta agarrando un teléfono - ¿A quien vas a llamar? ¿A tu mama?- Le dije mientras cerraba las ventanas-

\- Si así es - Sussy llama con su teléfono al teléfono de su casa y le agarra su mama- Alo, mama, soy yo sussy ***OHhh hola sussy, ¿En donde estas?, si estas con un chico o haciendo algo productivo, por favor no lo dejes de hacer, así te quita lo boba que eres***- Dice la mama en el teléfono

-Mama, no empieces, yo estoy en la casa de un amigo haciendo un trabajo. Lo terminamos y iba saliendo para aya pero esta empezando a llover!***No importa, queda te allá, así te quita lo virgen que eres***- Ah no olvida lo mama - Cuelga el teléfono - Bien nero, mi mama ni si quiero lo pensó para decir que me puedo quedar aquí. Así que seré tu huésped por hoy...- Me dice mientras se quitaba los zapatos, las medias y la camisa -

\- Yo la miro y sin mentir les se medio paro la cosa - Ehhhh, ¿que estas haciendo?- Le pregunte yo viendo la sentado en mi cama después de cerrar las ventanas -

\- Tu tranquilo- Me dice ella - Que yo siempre soy así, cuando me quiero sentir cómoda. Por favor no pienses mal - Me dice ella recostándose en la cama mía -

\- Bueno, con tal que no hagas locuras aquí en mi cuarto todo esta bien. Y sobre los relámpagos creo que lo escuche en el noticiero ayer, pero no le preste mucha atención -

\- Ah, bueno, eso creo que también lo escuche en las noticias, pero no le pare al igual que tu - Me dice colocándose las manos en la nuca en mi cama -

\- Bueno, si necesitas que te preste el baño, me lo dices enseguida - Le dije yo parándome de mi cama para que tuviera espacio, y sentándome en la silla de la computadora - Bueno ojala no llueva tan fuerte, por que luego tenemos problemas con los cables, y cuando eso pasa se va la luz - Le dije sentado y mirando al techo -

\- Al menos tenemos ya el trabajo echo*Escuchas mas relámpago*- Si que son fuertes eso relámpagos. Aun que tener cuidado. Menos mas que cerraste la ventana - Dice ella acostada en mi cama -

\- ¿Tienes musica buena?. Es que ando aburrida y con esta tormenta me pone aun mas aburrida ...

\- Si lo se sussy, pero no provoques a la tormenta, lo digo por si acaso se sale de control - Cuanto eso... un rayo pega en mi cuarto pegando en la televisión haciendo que botara chispa, y la pantalla colapsara. La pantalla atrajo el peluche por razones desconocidas y se lo trago totalmente y luego se prendió de repente viéndose en canal de mlp y expulso el peluche y exploto mi televisor -

\- Asustados de los ocurrido y para completar se había ido la luz en toda la cuadra. Mi mama grito desde el baño para saber si estamos bien-***ESTÁN BIEN, AYA ARRIBA***- SI MAMA, PERO MI PELUCHE NO Y EL TELEVISOR COLAPSO JUNTO CON EL PELUCHE- ***DEJA TE DE MIERDAS Y AGRADECE QUE ESTÉS BIEN***- Rayos, pobre peluche mio - Fui a verlo y lo agarro y me doy cuenta que cuando lo toco tenia como pelo y se movía - Ehhh ¿pero que? - Dije confuso y sin poder ver nada, prendo mi linterna para saber como quedo el peluche. La prendo y me doy la impresión que resuelta que el peluche cobro vida propia. Se asusto y se metió debajo de mi cama - Ehhhh, sussy, el peluche esta vivo o algo así - Le dije a sussy que estaba al lado mio sin camisa, solo con sostén. Revise de bajo de la cama y le apunte con mi linterna -

\- ¿QUE ERES?... ALEJA TE DE MI - Me dijo mi peluche de lyra viviente o algo así que no entendía -

\- Oye calma te, no te voy a hacer daño, solo es que estoy impresionado que estés viva y hables, solo eso, no te asuste - Le dije tratando de calmarla -

\- Oye tranquila solo sal, no te vamos hacer nada, solo queremos verte - Le dice sussy -

\- La cosa viviente sale de bajo de la cama y se muestra con seguridad y yo le apunto con la linterna y la vimos bien y estaba un poco asustada - Ehhhh... Sussy, mi peluche de lyra cobre vida o algo así, y tu decías que se ponía aburrida la tormenta - Le dije a sussy con cara impresionada - Escucho unos pasos, rápidamente escondí a lyra-peluche y abre la puerta y resulta que era mi mama -

\- Mi mama apunta con una linterna igual - Oye si querían tener privacidad, me lo hubieran dicho. Y ya están sudando y están rojos, sea lo que estuvieron haciendo sigan lo haciendo, así se le quita lo maricón a mi hijo-***Mama, largo, ¿para que viniste?***- Vine para darles velas para que no lo hagan tan a oscuras- ***LARGO MAMA***- Esta bien, aquí les dejo las velas y el encendedor. Suerte con su velada- ***LARGO***

\- Mi mama al irse agarre y prendí las velas y apague la linterna para ahorrar batería - Bueno sussy, ¿que hacemos con el peluche viviente?- Le dije yo a sussy sentándome en el piso y acomodando el televisor

\- ¿Como que peluche viviente?. Soy un ser vivo, real, no como ustedes que parecen algo raro - Nos dice a sussy y a mi

\- Perdón, pero es que saliste de la televisión, y nos sorprendimos que estés viva por que solo eras un peluche - Le dije levantando el televisor y colocando lo en un lugar seguro

\- Osea, ¿soy un peluche?. No entiendo...- Dice lyra

-Yo tampoco, ni rayos entendí lo que paso, solo me asuste, eso es todo - Dijo sussy sentada en la cama -

\- No les creo nada. Ni si quiera me han dicho sus nombre. ¿Como quieres que tengamos confianza si ni me dicen sus nombres? - Dice la unicornio sentada en el piso -

. Bien esta bien. Mi nombre es Nero, y la chica que esta sentada en la cama es sussy. ¿Feliz? - Le dije sentándome de nuevo en la silla -

\- Bien, mucho gusto nero y sussy, me pueden decir ¿como es que soy un peluche?-

\- La verdad es que yo te tenia de colección como peluche, luego de un rato empezó a llover y cayo un relámpago en el televisor absorbiendo te y luego no se que mas paso - Le digo yo a lyra -

\- Si, y como es tu peluche nero la vas a cuidar y no me vas a meter en esto - Dice sussy recostase en la cama -

\- Que fresca eres sussy. Esta bien, yo me ocupare de ella...Pero como mascota- Al escuchar eso lyra se incomodo

\- ¿Como que mascota?. No voy hacer eso, no soy tu mascota -

\- No, pero fuiste mi peluche, y además por que mi mama sospecharía y si te descubren me va a fastidiar mas de lo normal - Le digo yo a lyra

\- Esta bien, acepto por que no conozco nada ni se nada de nada, así que solo seré como una mascota amiga - Dice lyra montándose en la cama junto con sussy

\- Bueno, aun sigue lloviendo y sin luz. Tendremos que dormir sin sabana, pero con ropa, ¿oíste sussy?

\- Si esta bien, yo no me voy a pasar, tranquilo, bueno yo dormiré en tu cama con lyra y tu en el piso -

\- ¿Sabes algo? yo pedí acción en mi vida pero no que me pasara esto...


	2. ¿Amiga o Mascota?

**ATENCION: **El fanfic la mayor parte es de entretenimiento y aventura con una pizca de humor. Por eso no quiero que se guíen mucho en lo que dicen en los géneros que se muestran, por que no sale para describir muy bien...

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey sussy ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu lyra-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones

**¿Amiga o mascota?**

\- Sussy, lyra-peluche y yo, luego de todo el enredo, nos acostamos a dormir. Sussy con lyra, y yo bueno... en el piso, y frío de paso...Pasamos la noche sin luz. Ya en la madrugada como a las 4 de la mañana llego la luz y yo intente levantarme pero el sueño no me dejaba... Dos horas después escuche los gritos de mi mama levantando me - NERO! PARA TE QUE TIENES QUE IR A ESTUDIAR... Y NO SE TE OLVIDE PARA A SUSSY. - Dijo mi mama como siempre, y yo tratando de parar me, pero a la final lo hice y vi que lyra esta acurrucada al lado de sussy...- Esto es lo mas raro que e visto, osea la peluche o lo que sea, no nos tenia confianza pero duerme una sola noche y ya esta al lado de un humano. Esto me huela a algo mas raro, por las cosas que e visto en internet...-Dije eso y escuche otra vez a mi mama- ***NERO... LEVANTA TE YA... O SINO SUBO Y LOS PARE A LOS DOS NO IMPORTA SI ESTÁN COGIENDO***- NOO MAMA, YA ESTOY PARADO, SOLO DEJA ME LEVANTAR A SUSSY- Le dije a mi mama a gritos y preocupado por que si subía vería a la pony y me diría mas cosas de las que ya me dice, y no me va a gustar

\- Me dirigí hacia mi cama para parar a sussy, y la intentaba despertar sin tratar de tocarle las partes - Sussy, sussy. Despierta, tenemos que ir a la universidad. Si no lo haces mi mama sube y quizás vea a lyra - Dije tratando a despertar a sussy pero es ves de despertarla a ella desperté a lyra-

-*Vos tesando* ¿Que paso?- Me dice lyra medio dormida y terminando de vos tesar me dice - ¿Por que me despiertas? ¿Que no vez que estaba durmiendo rico?

\- Bueno, era obvio. Estabas acurrucada en el cuerpo de sussy, además intentaba levantar a sussy no a ti -

\- Sussy se despierta por el mini-alboroto - ¿Que pasa? *Levantándose* ¿Que hora es? recuerda que tenemos que ir a la universidad Nero...*Mira a lyra* ¿como dormiste lyra? - Le dice acariciando le la melena -

\- Yo veo eso y me da como que mala espina - Ehhh, sussy se supone que yo la tengo que cuidar, y es como mi mascota -

\- Lyra escucha eso y me lanza una almohada - ¿Como que mascota?, ya hablamos eso ayer en la noche, ¿recuerdas? - Me dijo enojada...

\- Mi mama sube y toca la puerta - Oye nero, se que esta es tu primera vez con una chica pero eso no significa que llegues tarde a la universidad, recuerda que tienes ese único deber que tienes que hacer, eso y el trabajo en esa tienda, así que mueve ese culo - Me dice un poco histeria como siempre detrás de la puerta y yo rezando para que no entre -

\- Esta bien mama *Susurrando* sussy, rápido coloca te tu ropa, rápido y tus zapatos - Le dije bajo para que mi mama no pensara mal y esas cosas. Por que ¿cualquiera pensaría mal si uno tiene una chica sin camisa solo con sostén en tu cuarto

\- Sussy me hizo caso y se vistió rápido luego se fue para el baño a lavarse la cara y cepillarse con el cepillo de huésped y sale del baño - Listo Nero, ahora bajemos para ver que le damos de comida a lyra y para comer nosotros que tengo hambre -

\- Okey, Lyra queda te aquí y ni se te ocurra moverse ok, no salgas de este cuarto - Le digo yo a lyra tambien vistiendo me - ***Esta bien, te prometo que no saldré de este cuarto nero***

\- Dejamos a lyra en el cuarta y sussy y yo bajamos a buscar un poco de comida para la pony...Ya abajo mi mama nos mira con cara de "Se que estuvieron haciendo a noche"- holaaaaa... ¿como pasaron la noche sin luz?. Solo digo por curiosidad, no crean que es nada malo ni nada de eso, solo lo digo por curiosidad... Lo digo de nuevo solo es por curiosidad...

\- Mama, no paso nada, por favor deja el fastidio...Solo da me el desayuno para comer arriba - ***¿Para que quieres comer arriba nero?***- Es que ehhhh...***¿Que tienes arriba nero***- (Rayos, si la acabo de cagar feo, pero esas de las cagadas cuando uno come algo podrido o en mal estado, como la leche cortada) - Cuanto eso sussy interrumpe -

\- Es que nosotros se nos olvido de hacer algo especifico en el trabajo, pero no tenemos tiempo para estar aquí señora, por eso su hijo quiere que comamos arriba, para terminar lo del trabajo, ¿podemos comer arriba señora? - Le dice sussy tratando de converse la

\- MI mama duda de lo que le dijo sussy - Mmmm. esta bien sussy, pero si intentan ocultarme algo yo misma lo descubriré... ¿Echo?- ***Echo señora*** - Mi mama se puse de acuerdo, y dudo por esa tontería...Y nos dio la comida para subirla ...Ya arriba le di un poco de cereal de que me había dado mi mama...Contenta se comió el cereal

\- Ya al terminar el cereal - Oye ¿que es eso? es muy rico y delicioso. ¿Me dices que es por favor? - Me mira con cara de perrito como de una propia mascota -

\- Y luego dices que no te pareces a una mascota, solo mira como me miras, prácticamente me estas pidiendo como una mascota a su dueño - Dice mientras se colocaba el bolso medio lado -

\- Calla te nero, pero dime ¿que es dueño?...***¿No sabes que significa "dueño"?- La verdad, no...***Luego te explico, pero eso sera cuando llegue de la universidad*** - Esta bien, pero mientras, ¿en donde me quedo? ***Te quedas aquí en mi cuarto sin hacer bulla ni ruido para que mi mama no suba ni te mate***- Espera, ¿matarme?- ***Si. La otra vez cuando tenia 12 años tenia una ardillita en mi cuarto ella llego y la vio se asusto y la mato con un chancletaso***- Que miedo. Intentare no hacer nada de ruido...

\- Luego de decirle eso a lyra y aclarar que no debe hacer ruido por que sino "Hay chancleta" ustedes entienden. Bajamos para y nos fuimos a la parada de bus con el trabajo en pareja...En la parada de bus esperando..- Vaya sussy, que raro que mi mama no me dijo nada al salir, ¿no crees? - Le dije a sussy sentados en el banco esperando el bus -

\- No se la verdad, pero al igual que tu mama es así, mi mama también lo es como lo es con tigo, solo imagínate como seria si estuvieras en mi casa, nero...

\- Cree me, no me quiero imaginar como seria con tigo, pero da igual - Se para por que ve el bus acercándose - Vamos para te sussy, hay viene el bus - Se para el bus y se montan...

**Cuarto de Nero (Segunda persona [Lyra])**

\- Bien, se fueron ahora ¿que hago? ando aburrida, ni si quiera se cuando va a llegar nero...- Cuanto eso escuche unos pasos que se acercaban al cuarto de nero - Rayos... Debe ser la mama, ¿quizas me escucho y venga a matar con un chancletaso o como sea que se llamen esas cosas? - Me escondo debajo de la cama por si acaso entra al cuarto... 5 minutos y no ha entrado y la escucho bajar - Ufff! Que suerte la mio*Ve una rata* ¿Eso es una rata?*Sale corriendo* VEN AQUÍ! - La persigo llegando al punto que me canso y se escapa, y de la persecución deje el cuarto desordenado de nero - Rayos... ¿que me dirá nero cuando vea esto? -Escucho otra vez los pasos de la mama - Rayos, que fastidio con esa madre*Ve unas revistas muy raras* Oh, ¿que es esto?- Me las quedo viendo y debajo de la cama para que no me atrape la mama y no me lance la chancleta

**Devuelta [Nero]**

Ya en la universidad entregamos el trabajo y de 100 puntos sacamos 90... Por una tontería... Salimos de la clase y no tendríamos mas clase hasta la semana que viene, por que son solamente lunes, Martes, miércoles...Fuera ya de la clase - Bueno sussy, nos vemos la semana que viene -***Venga ¿por que la semana que viene***- Por que yo voy a estar ocupado explicando le a mi mini-mascota las cosas de este mundo o lo que sea que no sepa, y también por el trabajo que acepte para que mi mama dejara de molestar...-***Oh, claro perdón...¿Y cuando entonces?***- Sussy, lo siento, pero ahorita no puedo. En otra ocasión, ¿si? -***Si esta bien nero, pero iras a mi casa***- Trato - Luego de acordar visitar a sussy y que me diera su numero también me fui a mi casa para ver como estaba lyra

\- Llegue a mi casa y como siempre tengo que gritar para saber donde esta mi mama por que se pierda en la casa [La casa es chica y se pierde. ¿Como uno se puede perder en una casa chiquita?, es como que se pierda tu mano de tu brazo] - MAMA YA LLEGUE!-***ESTA BIEN ESTOY AQUÍ EN EL BAÑO DE ABAJO... DIME, ¿COMO TE FUE EN EL TRABAJO EN PAREJA?***- BIEN MAMA. *Camino hacia la cocina*-SAQUE 90 DE 100 *Abre el refrigerador y toma agua*-***ESTA BIEN,¿Y QUE PASO CON LA AMIGA TUYA?***- SE FUE A SU CASA Y ACORDE IR A LA SUYA *Sube por las escaleras*-***ESTA BIEN, PERO LLEVA TE CONDONES, POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE LA EMBARACES, ¡AUN!***- NO FASTIDIES MAMA - Luego de esa charlita fastidiosa entro a mi cuarto y veo un desorden como si hubiera pasado sonic por todas partes - ¿QUE RAYOS?! LYRA, ¿DONDE ESTAS? -

\- Estoy aquí* Sale debajo de la cama* me escondí de tu mama -***Si ya me fije, y dime una cosa ¿por que esta tan desordenado el cuarto?***- Es que vi una rata y la perseguí -***¿Y por que chuchas hiciste eso?***- Andaba aburrida ¿que esperabas? -***Esta bien, como sea. Oye lyra ahora si me puedes decir lo que se te de la gana, no tengo clase hasta la otra semana...- Le digo quitando me el bolso medio lado para relajar el hombro y me siento en la silla de mi computadora -

\- Esta bien, *Muestra unas revistas* ¿que son estas cosas que encontré debajo de la cama?...-***(Mierda se me olvido que las tenia guardadas hay abajo). Bueno lyra esa son...revistas de eeehhhhh... *Le quita las revistas* de entretenimiento , si eso es, entretenimiento...***- ¿Seguro?, entonces, ¿por que me las quitaste tan rápido y estas sudando? -***Lo siento lyra eso es top secret***- ¿Que es top secret? - ***Es una manera de decir que es unos de tus secretos que no pueden ser revelados***- ¿Que es secreto? -***Es algo que guardas que no quiere que los demás se enteren***- ¿Que es guardar? -***Rayos lyra no jodas...Es cuando tu atesoras o lo conservas***- ¿Que es atesorar o conservar? -***AAHHHHHHH***-

\- Grite y mi mama escucho - ¿QUE PASA NERO? ¿TE ESTÁN VIOLANDO? -***NO MAMA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS***- A BUENO, SOLO DECÍA POR QUE TE ESCUCHE GRITANDO FUERTEMENTE COMO CUANDO UNA JAPONESA ES PENETRADA POR UN NEGRO -***NO JODAS MAMA, DEJA EL FASTIDIO***-

\- Nero, ¿Como es eso de penetrar? -***(Gracias mama, ahora tengo que explicarle eso que no se como se lo voy a explicar). Bueno es cuando alguien quiere hacer algo divertido y amoroso (Sobre todo amoroso, que pendejo soy)***-

\- ¿Amoroso?, ¿estas seguro?...-***Si lyra, claro que estoy seguro***- ¿Y que significa amoroso? -***Lyra, creo que fue suficiente preguntas por hoy, ¿no crees?***- ¡NO!, quiero respuestas! YAA! -***Shhhh, baja la voz que si te escucha mi mama va a verificar mi cuarto de pies a cabeza, y no va parar de buscar hasta hallar de donde provino tu voz***- Esta bien, pero ¿me vas a decir?-***Ehhh,*Voltea la mirada* en otra ocasión, ahora no puedo tengo que eehhhh (Piensa cabeza hueca, PIENSA!),ehh hacer tarea, si eso, hacer tarea...-***

\- Aja! Si claro, tarea...A ver... Dime ¿cuales tareas? - Lyra dice eso y me puse un poco nervioso...-***Ehhh, tarea de la universidad, pero ahora no la puedo hacer. Me tengo que bañar y creo que tu también...***- ¿Bañar? -***Así es, bañarse es mantenerse limpio con aroma a rosas***- Ohhh!, por eso tu mama te dice maricón, por que hueles a rosas -***¿QUE?, por supuesto que no. Lo que trate de decirte es que uno tiene que mantenerse limpio, pero no significa que uno vaya a oler a rosas...-*** - ¿Entonces? -

\- No jodas lyra. Solo queda te quieta en mi cama y no te muevas que me voy a bañar, ¿esta bien? - Le dije eso mientras que entraba a mi baño -***Esta bien, me quedare en tu cama y esperare que salgas de bañarte*** -

\- 5 minutos después lyra decide tocarme la puerta del baño - ¿Nero?,*Toca la puerta* ¿nero?*Toca la puerta* ¿cuando vas a salir?. TENGO HAMBRE! - Me dijo tocando la puerta -***Calma te lya. Apenas llevo com minutos en el baño...Espera que salga y busco comida***- Esta bien...

\- Salí del baño y con el toalla - Bien lyra, espera te, deja me buscar mi ropa y vestirme para bajar a buscar comida -***Esta bien. Apura te que estoy hambrienta. No resistiré mas***- No seas tan dramática*Agarro la ropa y me meto en el baño* Solo espera te y aguanta...-***Esta bien***- Salgo del baño ya vestido - bien lyra, ahora si bajare a buscar un poco de comida

\- Bajo para la cocina a buscar un poco de comida y a revisar si mi mama había ya preparado comida y a revisar si mi mama había ya preparado comida - ¿Mama?, ¿mama? - Digo mientras revisaba el refrigerador -***¿Que quieres nero?***- Se aparece de la nada - Mama, ¿que hay para comer? -***Pues nada, nada de nada***- ¿Por que? -***Por que no tengo gas, así que te jodiste***- Naaaa *Agarro un paquetico de galletas* Comeré estas galletas arriba...Asi aprovecho y veo que hago para reparar mi televisor... -***Sabes, desde esta mañana estas misterioso ¿que pasa allá en tu cuarto?***- Al escuchar lo que me dijo mi mama me puse un poco tenso - Ehhh. nada mama, no es anda no te preocupes -***Aja, si "nada", si tienes algo escondido que no quieres que sepa, entrare y descubriré que tienes, ESCUCHASTE MARIQUITA***- Si escuche mama. ya deja de fastidiarme - Subo con la caja de galletas para que coma lyra -

\- Arriba le di algunas galletas a lyra y yo comí también, ya que mi mama no tiene gas - Hey lyra, estuve pensando que cuando me vaya a trabajar ¿como harás tu? -***Bueno...Me llevas con tigo, por que no me quiero quedar sola aquí persiguiendo ratas***- Sabes, perseguir ratas no es común para entretenerse aquí. Creo que no tengo opción que llevarte al trabajo escondida. Pero bueno, yo me voy a dormir ya que no hay nada para comer y deberías hacer lo mismo lyra...-***Es que no tengo sueño***- Lo siento lyra pero no tengo opción -***Esta bien, pero me acurrucare para dormir mejor, como cuando me acurruque con sussy***- No se, pero recuerda que sussy es sussy, y yo soy yo -***Entonces no duermo***- Esta bien lyra, solo lo hago para que te duermas - Dije mientras acomodaba mi cama -

\- Ya al acomodar mi cama me acosté y lyra se acurruco como dijo - Cuanto eso lyra se queja de algo que la molesta mientas la abrazaba - ¿Que eso eso duro que siento de bajo? -***Nada lyra***- ¿Seguro?, por que...-***QUE NADA DIJE.***-

_En la mañana a las 9 am _

\- Me levanto por que tenia que empezar al trabajar y por lyra que me empezaba a dar patadas - Ufff, que descanso - Digo parándome y colocando a lyra en el centro de la cama para que este mas cómoda - Bueno, a bañarme para salir en seguida - Me meto al baño. Luego de estar 10 minutos en el baño salgo para vestirme y salir...

\- Ya vestido recordé que tenia que llevar a lyra para que no se quedara sola en la casa - *En la cama* lyra, levanta te, recuerda que acordaste venir con migo...¿Lyra?...- Veo que no reacciona y decidí recordarle algo - Lyra, recuerda que si te quedas mi mama te mata con un chancletaso - Lyra se levanta de golpe y me mete sin querer una patada en la nariz -***¿QUE?¿COMO?¿CUANDO?¿DONDE?***- Sangrando un poco por la nariz - Rayos lyra, mira lo que me hiciste -***Oh, lo siento nero, ¿me disculpas?***- Pone la cara de perrito y no me resistí a perdonarla - Si te perdono, pero no vuelvas hacer eso. Apurate y mete en mi bolso rápido - Lyra se metió en el bolso mio.

-Luego baje y me ve mi mama - ¿Que te paso en la nariz?, me imagino viendo porno, degenerado -***Mama, no estaba viendo porno, solo me golpee nada mas***- Si claroooo, no te creo nada...-***Vaaa! No jodas...***- Por cierto, ¿a donde vas?¿al trabajo? -***Si mama***- Pues que te vaya bien el la avenida los putos, maricón -***Ya deja el fastidio***

\- Salí de mi casa, cuanto eso había parado el sangrado. Me dirigí a la parada y y agarre un bus -

**Bolso de Nero (Segunda persona [Lyra])**

\- Rayos, que incomodo estar aquí, apenas tengo espacio para moverme un poco...Pero ¿que quiso decir la mama de nero cuando se referia a "porno" y a "maricón"?. Luego le preguntare cuando salga de este bolso...

**Devuelta [Nero]**

\- Luego de 10 minutos en trafico por fin llegue a la tienda donde tengo que trabajar. Entro y veo a encargado - Buenos días jefe. Ya estoy listo para comenzar el trabajo -***Que bien,*Ve una cabeza en el bolso de nero*, Nero, ¿que es eso que sale de tu bolso?*** - Al escuchar eso me fije que lyra había sacado su cabeza - (Rayos con esta lyra, ahora ¿que hago?) -***Que linda, ¿que es?***- Me dice el jefe - Espere un momento jefe *me volteo para y le susurro a lyra* Lyra hagas lo que hagas no hable. Actúa mi mascota - Lyra movió su cabeza con un *Si* y luego me voltee de nuevo - Bueno jefe esta es mi mascota "pony", me la traje para que no este tan sola en mi casa, si la dejo sola se pone triste y aburrida y empieza a perseguir ratas -***Ohhh, que lindura, solo mirar esa cara y su tamaño, que chiquita, parece una bola de pelos.***- [Solo vean a lyra de foto de portada del fanfic e imaginen a lyra en un bolso con la cabeza sobresaliente como un chihuahua, y con un tamaño de promedio a un perro. Imaginen se tanta ternura. Tanta ternura que me podría salir arco iris por el culo]

\- Mi jefe la acaricia y la monta en el escritor osea la mesa esa fea donde atienden a los clientes, y la acaricia su melena - ¿Como se llama? - Me pregunto mi jefe -***Lyra se llama***- Que nombre tan único, me gusta. Bueno, dejare que trabajes enseguida, y te dejare con tu mascota. Quizás con su lindura atraigan mas clientes. Ya te dije como funcionaba todo y el uniforme, así que ponte lo y empieza a trabajar -***Esta bien***- Dale mientras que yo estoy en el baño -

-Me puse el uniforme como ordeno el jefe. Luego de ponerme el uniforme me puse en la caja registradora y atendedor de la tienda [La tienda es de ropa para algunos con la duda] - Bueno lyra, hay viene nuestro primer cliente, asi que no hables - Lyra confirmo con un "si" moviendo la cabeza de abajo hacia arriba - Bueno ¿que se le ofrece? - Le dije a los clientes -***Bueno queremos..*ven a lyra* OH! QUE LINDA!*** - Dicen las 2 clientas - Si lo se, es mi mascota... Bueno ¿que se les ofrece? -***¿Podemos acariciarla?***- Ehh, claro por que no - Las dos clientas acariciando a lyra y yo veo que esta disfrutando las acaricias - Bueno chicas, se que es linda y eso pero ¿no van a pedir? -***Oh!, claro, lo siento. ¿Tiene camisa medianas?***- Dice una chica mientras otra acaricia a lyra - Si, ¿quiere ver las que tenemos? -***Claro*** - Luego de mostrarle los estilos de camisas, se compraron una y se tomaron fotos con lyra y se fueron contentas las clientas

\- Jejeje, soy muy adorable para este mundo - Dice lyra

\- Aja!, muy adorable, tanto asi que al jefe suponiendo que debe estar en el baño cagando arco iris...

\- Calla te, aun que sea me quieren...Tu ni siquiera me das caricias - Me dice lyra sentándose

\- Bueno, yo no lo hago por que se que eres un ser racionalizable, ¿entiendes?. Si yo no supiera que puedes hablar entre otras cosas, yo pensaría que fueras una mascota ordinaria

\- Bueno, eso lo explica todo...Pero aun que sea finge que no puedo hablar y que sea un ser vivo normal, o sino no te van a creer que yo soy tu mascota

\- Esta bien, tienes razón, pero no voy a exagerar...

\- Luego de un largo día de trabajo nos fuimos a las 4 PM del trabajo, agarre el bus y llegue a mi casa - *Susurrando* Bien lyra, resiste un poco mas dentro del bolso, y no hagas ruido *Entro a la casa*- MAMA LLEGUE! -***ESTA BIEN, ESTOY AQUI EN MI CUARTO...¿COMO TE FUE EN LA AVENIDA DE LOS PUTOS?***- MAMA YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES LA AVENIDA DE LOS PUTOS... -***ME VALE TU VIRGINADAD, HIJO***- COMO SEA, VOY PARA MI CUARTO A DESCANSAR - Subo des pues de gritar y saco a lyra y la pongo en la cama...

\- Bueno ahora que ya llegamos, ¿te puedo decir una pregunta nero? -***Si***- ¿Que es porno? -***Mierda, sabes que lyra...Me voy a bañar***- Pero eso no aclara mi duda -***"Pero eso no aclara mi duda" No seas tonta, luego te digo eso cuando tengas la mente mas desarrollada***- Eso no es justo -***Tampoco que justo que te preguntes cosas que no sabes como responderlas***- Pero lo mio es mas injusto -***No me importa, luego te digo, solo dame tiempo para que madures un poquito, ¿esta bien?***- Esta bien. Pero cuando ese dia llegue me vas a decir todo, TODOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿ESTA BIEN?- ***Esta bien lyra, es un trato***- Acepte ese trato sin saber que ese dia llegaria pero cuando llegue no se como mierdas se lo voy a decir...-ME CAGO EN TODOOO- Mi mama escucha el grito-***ENTONCES NERO. ¿VAS A DEJAR DE GRITAR YA?***


	3. El dia visito a sussy

**ATENCION: No e podido subir capitulos por que e tenido una semana pesima...No e descansado en 6 dias de puros trabajos tanto asi que reprobe un taller y una prueba sumamente importante... Y para rematar tengo una tos horrible desde el sabado pasado... Y desde entonces e tosido fuertemente, tanto asi que de tanto toser con fuerza me agarro un dolor en los abdominales y en la espalda horribles...Cada vez que toso siento como si alguien me quisiera arrancar la espalda...Ni sentado puedo estar por que toso y esfuerzo mas la columna y si estoy boca abajo esfuerzo y me duelen los abdominales...**** Hice este capitulo con un riesgo de que me pase algo en la espalda...Cuando me da ataque de tos es peor... por que toso como 3-5 veces seguidas con fuerza y me duele mas la espalda...Como sea, les dejo el capitulo en vez de estar hablando de mi...**

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey sussy ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu lyra-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
**[Personajes]**= Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

**El dia en que visito a sussy**

-Despues de salir del baño de bañarme, me acoste a dormir para pararme bien tarde junto con lyra...Ya en la mañana a las 10:00AM, dicidi levantarme para comer. Me levanto y lya sigue dormida, como la propia bola de pelo...- *Vostesando* Ahhh, bueno, hora de levantarse...Y llamar a sussy para saber si la visito hoy - Baje a desayunar y mi mama se encontraba en la cocina como siempre - Mama, ¿que preparaste para desayunar?(Por favor que no sea pan, por favor que no sea pan) - ***Vamos a desayunar pan***- (COÑOOOO!) Esta bien mama, espero aqui los panes -***¿Y por que no mejor los esparas arriba?***- No, prefiero esperarlos aquí que arriba -***Como quieras maricón***

\- Mi mama al preparar los panes, los agarre y los subi - Hey lyra, mira que tengo aqui -***¿Que tienes?***- Pues, panes! -***¿Que es eso?***- Es comida boba -***Ya se que es comida... Me referia de qué es***- Solo come lya, o te mueres de hambre -***Oye!, esa no es manera de tratar a tu inquilina***- Dirás, a mi mascota...-***Callate y solo dame de comer***- Esta bien - Le di los panes y me senté en mi silla de la computadora - (Hmmm, tengo ganas de llamar a sussy, pero eso sera luego...Y ese estupido trabajo no me va a dejár igual... Mejor veo que hay en el periodico)*Abro el periodico* Hmmm, veamossss..."Tiran cadáver muerto ya fallecido de un difunto" ¿eh?...¿No se quien mierdas escribe?, pero deber tener problemas mentales como para colocar eso..-.*Pasa la pagina* Veamoss..."Señora ataca vecino por robarle el WI-FI" No jodas. ¿Desde cuando te atacan cuando robas "WI-FI"?... que mundo mas tonto.*Pasa la pagina* A ver. Espero que no sea nada estupido..."Se necesita persona para hacer empanadas" Muy bien a la mierda *Lanza el periodico por la ventana*

\- ¿Pero por que hiciste eso?- Me pregunto lyra con la boca llena de pan

\- No es culpa mía que coloquen cosas estupídas en los periodicos... Solo comete el pan y ya - Le dije agarrando mi telefono y marcando el numero de sussy

\- Traga el pan- ¿Que haces con esas cosas que tienes en tu...ehhh...tu...Como se llama eso?

\- Se llama mano lyra, y esto lo que tengo en la mano se llama telefono, sirve para comunicarnos con otras personas de una distancia a otra, pero como la tecnología a aumentado, la mayor meten lo utilizan para tomarse fotos o ver porno...

\- Luego me aclaras eso de "porno" - Me dice lyra con ojos de "Creo saber que es eso"

\- Esta bien, solo dejame llamar a sussy - Marco el numero completo, me lo pongo en la oreja y escucho que empieza a repicar -

_En otro lugar que no es tu casa_** [Sussy]**

\- Acostada en la cama y escucho que mi telefono suena y lo agarro y respondo - Alo, ¿quien habla?

\- ¿Como que quien habla?. SOY TU MAMA PENDEJA... PARATE YAA

\- Mama, si me querías parar para eso hubieras tocado la puerta...

\- No, solo parate ya, y has algo productivo, por el amor de dios, o las mierdas que vez cuando crees que no te estoy viendo

\- Ya fue suficiente - Cuelgo y me acuesto a dormir de nuevo... 5 minutos y suena otra vez el telefono

\- *Agarro el telefono* Alo...

\- QUE TE PARAS NOJODAS!

\- DEJA DE FASTIDIARME MAMA - Cuelgo otra vez y suena el telefono

\- Agarro el telefono - NO JODAS,%·%&amp;$&amp;!"·%&amp;/(=?=)(&amp;$$

\- Ya deja de indultarme sussy...Soy nero

\- Ohhhh... Eh...Lo-lo siento nero, pensaba que eras mi mama... - Le dije asustada y nerviosa

\- No importa ya...Solo queria saber que ¿cuando puedo ir a tu casa? - Me dijo - Me dijo un rudo

\- Jejeje, esta bien. En la parada te busco pero te llevas a lyra tambien

\- Esta bien, yo me llevo a lyra tambien. Te veo en la parada a las dos de la tarde - Cuelga el telefono

\- Al colgar el telefono me pare y me sepille y me puse ropa [Para lo que no sepan...Sussy duerme desnuda...]

_Casa de nero _**[Nero]**

\- Al colgar - Ehhh, eso fue raro...* Ve a lyra que esta jugando con las sabanas mordiendolas comosi fuera un cachorra* -¿Que haces lyra?

\- Lyra deja de morder las sabanas - Nada, nada, nada de nada.-***¿Segura lyra?***- Sip, nada de nada. Y dime, ¿como es eso que para donde me vas a llevar?

\- A la casa de sussy, para verla y visitarla un rato...-***SIIIIII***- Eso sono lesbianico-***¿Que eso eso?***- Nada lyra, nada, nada de nada-***Igual tarde o temprano lo voy a descubrir y te voy a joder con eso***

\- Me pare de mi silla para bañarme - Como sea lyra... Me voy a bañar para estar listo para salir...-***¿Me puedo bañar con tigo?***- NO...-***¿Por que no?***- Por que eso seria zoofolia

\- ¿Y que es zoofilia? - Me dice lyra de una manera tierna

\- Eso te lo digo luego, por que te vas a perturbar -***Si...claro***- Solo digo nada mas *Me meto en el baño* Cuando salga te metes tu...

\- No quieroo... Ni si quiera se bañarme - Me dijo bajandose de mi cama -***Bien, cuando lleguemos a la casa de sussy que ella te bañe...pero yo no lo veo hacer...¿Trato?***- Le digo con firmeza - Esta bien...trato

\- Luego de hacer el trato con lyra me bañe y 10 minutos despues sali del baño vestido - Bueno lyra *Ve la hora* son las 1:00, casi nos vamos... Así que preparate para irnos...

\- Lyra se monta en la cama y yo me siento en mi silla - Esta bien, solo cuando estemos afuera de tu casa me dejas sacar la cabeza...- Me dice lyra

\- Esta bien lyra, te dejare sacar mi cabeza -***¿Que?***- *Me doy cuenta de lo que dije* OH PERDON PERDON, Iba a decir que te dejare sacar la cabeza... Perdon me confundi...-***Mas te vale, o sino te pateo cuando estes dormido***- Esta bien, lyra

**1:30 PM**

\- Veo la hora - Bueno lyra, salgamos ya que se ve hacer tarde...-***Esta bien.*Se mete el bolso* Esto sigue siendo un poco incomodo***- Si lo se, pero tienes que meterte ahí para que no te vea mi mama - Saldo de la habitación y bajo para salir

\- Mi mama me ve - ¿A donde cree que va jovencito?-***A la casa de sussy***- Ohhhh, lo siento *Saca unos condones* toma, esto lo necesitaras

\- Agarro los condones para que dejara de fastidiar y salgo de mi casa - *Caminando* Bueno lyra, ya puedes sacar tu cabeza, ya salí de mi casa - Lyra escucha eso y saca su cabeza libremente -***Ufff, por fin...Pero nero, ¿no perderías el dia de trabajo si vamos a la casa de sussy?***- Si lo se, pero ni si quiera me gusta ese trabajo y creo que es a las 3... Ya ni me acuerdo...-***Pero, ¿que te dira tu mama?***- No jodas, ella no me manda a mi...-***Bueno, has lo que quieras, total...tu eres quien lidia con ella, no yo*** Por eso, prefiero conseguirme un trabajo en linea qué afuera de mi casa... Como escritor o algo parecido -***Esa ya es cosa tuya***- Si lo se...-***Oye, ¿y por que no trabajas en el periodico?***- Oye, no es mala idea, asi podre reemplazar al pendejo que escribe esas pendejadas -***Vez... Ahora dame una galleta como recompensa***- No te dare nada de recompensa -***Eres muy malo***- No soy malo, solo bromeaba, cuando pueda te compre una galleta...

\- Luego de esperar como 30 minutos a sussy por fin llegue - Hola nero ¿y yra? - Me dice con cara de felicidad de no sé donde la saco

\- Oh, hola sussy, ¿como andas? y lyra esta metida en el bolso... saca la cabeza lyra - Lyra saco la cabeza para que sussy la viera

\- Hola sussy

\- Awwww, que ternura *Empieza a acariciar a lyra* ternurita, ternurita -

\- Bueno yá deja de acariciarla y vamos a tu casa joder... este sol me esta matando - Le digo quitandole la mano de la cabeza de lyra...

\- Bueno bueno, vamos y no te quejes que este acariciando a lyra... No es culpa mia que sea una pequeña bola de pelos que habla

\- Como sea... Solo vamos...

\- Caminamos y en otra parada agarramos otro bus...

_Casa de sussy_

\- Sussy abre la puerta de su casa y hace que entra junto con nero y lyra - Bueno... ¿Que les parece? - Me dice sussy cerrando la puerta de su casa

\- Me gusta...Y es chiquita como mi casa, pero igual me gusta - Le dijo yo a sussy

\- Lyra se sale del bolso - ¿Y donde duermes sussy? - Pregunto lyra viendo en los alrededores de la casa

\- Pues por ese pasillo que vez al final...

\- Es un poco oscuro...*Escucho pasos* Eh... sussy, ¿tu mama esta aquí?

\- Lamentablemente si... oye si esta en la casa...

-Veo que la mama de sussy sale por un pasillo -Ohhhh...Por fin mi hija trae a un chico...Y no se ve nada mal...*Se acerca a nero* ¿como te llamas chiquitin? -***Nero***- Hmmm, me gusta tu nombre, es original para algunos que otros nombres...* Ve a lyra tambien* Miren...tambien trajeron a un pequeño caballitos...

\- Mama es una yegua, no es caballo

\- No meimporta, lo importante aqui es que trajiste un chico... Vas progresando hija...-***Mama, largate***- Oh, lo siento, cierto que tengo que dejarlos solos... Quizás ocurra algo interesante -***Solo largate***- Esta bien, usen proteccion

\- La mama de sussy por fin se fue - Vaya, tu mama si que es como la mia -Le dije mientras cominabamos hacia el cuarto de sussy

\- Si, dijo las mismas cosas que dijo tu mama nero

\- ¿Las madres son así como las suyas? - Pregunto lyra

\- La verdad eso es mentira, algunas madres son diferentes y otra locas... - Le digo frente la puarta

\- Eso es verdad *Abre la puerta* Bueno, vean mi cuarto

\- Entro al cuarto y veo muchas cosas interesantes, como juegos, anime y algunas que otras cosas bronys...y unas bragas - Ehh. ¿y esas bragas?

\- Sussy esconde las bragas - ¿Que bragas? -***Las que vi en el piso***- No habia ninguna braga en el piso -***Claro que si... Estaba ahí***- Pero ahora no esta ahí

\- Quedense quietos, y me gusta tu cuarto - Dice lyra subiendose a la cama de sussy

\- ¿Que obcesion tienes con las camas lyra? - Le digo mientras me siento es su silla

\- Y tu con las sillas -***Oye, yo por que soy inquilino y no soy tan abusador para sentarme en la cama enseguida***- Igual, no importa

\- Bueno, ya dejen de pelear por eso... solo disfrutemos el dia libre que tenemos...¿vale? - Dice sussy agarrando el pariodico -

\- La veo que agarra el periódico - No lo leas, no vale la pena créeme - Le digo relajándome en la silla

\- Si yo se, ¿pero que mas dá?, yo lo leo nada mas para reirme de que coloca el escritor retrasado...- Dice sussy riendose un poco

\- Bueno, para mi no es gracioso... Es tonto, creo que yo seria mejor para el trabajo que el. Y ya sientate ¿quieres?

\- Se sienta - ¿Contento?...Bueno, ¿vemos television o vemos algo entretenido? - Dice mientras coloca sus brazos crusados

\- Yo nada. No me quiero parar de tu cama sussy - Dice lyra mientras se ponia debajo de la almohada

\- Y nos dicen vagos a nosotros hé sussy...

\- Oye, solo dejala en mi cama tranquila... Eso somos nosotros, ademas...¿se te olvida que ella es un peluche o algo asi?

\- Si lo se perfectamente...Entonces ¿que hacemos? recuerda que te vine a visitar...- Le digo mientras me paro de la silla

\- Veamos television *Prende la teleavision* veamos...*Ve el bolso* Oye, dejame ver que tienes en el bolso

. ¿Para que? - le dije

\- Solo quiere ver que trajiste *Me quita el bolso* A ver...Eh...¿PAra que trajiste condones?

-Ehhhhh, es mi mama, mi mama fue quien me los dio y le segui el juego para que no me fastidiara

\- No lo sigo por eso... Lo digo por que ya yo tengo condones en mi cartera *Saca su cartera y le muestra los condones* Vezzzz

\- Ehhh...¿Eso que no lo tiene que llevar un hombre?

\- Pues, mi mama no entiende ese tema...

\- ¿Que es un condon?- Dice lyra mientras alza la cabeza

-(Ooohhhh shit, otra vez estoy metido en este problema...Siempre me toca a mi) Bueno lyra, un condon es una proteccion - Le digo yo a lyra

\- Lyra me mira con otra vez con la cara de "Creo saber que es eso" - ¿Y que protege? - Me mira raro

\- Pues...eh...ehh...(Si digo "embarazo" me voy a joder y me va a preguntar que es eso... piensa...piensa...PIENSA...) Bueno protege para que no salga el...el...ehh... la-la leche si eso la leche [Dato interesante: Pense mucho para colocar esta mierda XD]

\- ¿Y de donde sale la leche?

\- Sussy me mira con cara de "Otra vez te jodio"...- Bueno lyra eso sale de el aparato masculino - Le dice sussy directamente

\- Le susurro a sussy- ¿Que rayos estas diciendo sussy? -***Aclarando el punto y ayudandote***- Decir eso a los coñasos no es "aclarar el punto" -***Bueno...aun que sea agradece que te estoy ayudando***

\- ¿Me van a decir? o ¿no? - Pregunto lyra volteando los ojos

\- La verdad...El aparato mascu...*Nero le tapa la boca*-

\- ¿Por que haces eso nero? Ahora se que me estan ocultando algo - Dice lyra

\- *Sussy me lame la mano* Arghhh que asco...

\- Eso por idiota...

\- Lyra se enoja - Si no me dicen voy a correr donde esta tu mama y la voy a morder...

\- ¿Acaso eso es una amenaza?- Digo al mismo tiempo que sussy

\- Para mi si... Bueno, diganme o los pateo en la noche...

\- No por que...- Sussy es interrumpida por el toque de la puerta - ¿quien es?

\- Soy yo sussy, abre la puerta - Dice la desconocida

\- Cuando sussy escucha la chica que esta detras de la puerta se pone muy nerviosa - ¿Que te pasa sussy? - Le digo yo en voz baja

\- Me responde en voz baja tambien - Esto es malo...esto es muy malo nero..*Mira a lyra* -Lyra...escondete. ... y rapido - dice nerviosa...

\- *toc* *toc* *toc* Sussy... ¿me vas a dejar pasar?

\- ¿Quien esta detras de la puerta sussy? - Le digo yo susurrando

\- La que esta detras de esa puerta es mi hermana gemela...

\- Sorprendido - ¿QUE?!. No sabia que tenias hermana gemela -***Si, si tengo...Pero ella es pervertida acosadora y parece lesbiana... En conclusion: Es loca***-

\- Sussy, si te estas masturbando dimelo rapido para dejarte tranquila...- dice la hermana de sussy

\- Voy voy *Camina hacia la puerta* te abrire pero no te pongas loca *Abro la puerta*

\- Sussy la abre la puerta y me ve - Ohhh... Conque disfrutando de compañía sin mi...Eso no se vale hermanita...*Se acerca a nero*- Hola, me llamo sassy...¿Y tu?

\- Me llamo nero... Y "sassy" tu nombre es original como el de tu hermana - Le digo yo alejandome un poco de ella [Para que no se confundan...Sassy se parece un poco a sussy...Sussy tiene el pelo largo con un mechon de color rojo y sassy tiene el pelo largo como ella pero tiene el mechon del otro lago de la cara y lo tiene azul]

\- Ajá, si claro... pero ¿que estuvieron haciendo cuando no estaba?...

\- Nada sassy, nada, asi que vete de aqui - Le dice sussy a sassy [Es algo confuso pero no me importa :P] -***¿Por que? ¿que van hacer? ¿Coger?... Si eso pasa me avisas para hacer un trio...***

\- Vete de aquí...Sabes como te pones cuando me vez o cuando vez a alguien...

\- No me íre...Me quedare aqui junto a nero - Dice sassy

-Lo siento hermana, pero yo lo vi primero...- Le dice sussy frente a sassy

\- Jejeje, si claro hermana...si no actúas rapído te lo quitare...- Le dice a sussy frente a frente

\- Ya dejen de fastidiar las dos... -Les digo yo - Si ustedes se llevan asi todo el tiempo entonces si son locas las dos...

\- Vuelveme a decir loca y te violo ahorita mismo - Me dijo sassy...

\- EEeehhhhh...*Me alejo un poco de ella* perdon - Le dije mientras sontenia mis pantalones

\- Naaaaa... Solo bromeaba, pero cuidate por si acaso se me ocurre montarte...

\- No seas tan bulgar sassy...Lo vas a asustar...- Le dice sussy

\- Si claro...Por eso no usas los condones que tienes... por boba...

\- Callate, y tu tampoco no los has usado

\- No me importa si o no lo e usado...Pero lo utilizare con tu amigo nero

\- No me metan en eso - Les digo yo

\- Como sea- Sassy escucha unos ruidos debajo de la cama - Hmm?... ¿que es ese sonido? *Ve debajo de la cama*- ¿QUE RAYOS?

-(estamos jodidos)...

\- No es lo que crees - Le dice sussy

\- Sassy saca a lyra y la abraza - No puedo creerlo... TIENEN A LYRA EN VERSION MASCOTAAA!

\- No jodas...¿es pegasister?- Le digo yo con cara de perturbador a sussy

\- Sip asi es...

**Bueno chicos aqui les dejo el capitulo... Fue corto para mi, pero mi espalda me esta matando X_X... Les prometo que en el proximo capitulo sera mas largo...pero mi espalda T_T**... **Nos vemos... espero que les alla gustado la hermana de sussy... Y un mensaje para thousandton... Thousandton, sassy es como pussy asi que imaginate XD**


	4. El dia incomodo

**Atencion: no e podido subir bien los capitulos por cosas que se me presentaron...****  
**

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey sussy ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu lyra-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
**[Personajes]**= Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

**El dia incomodo  
**

\- Luego de que me sorprendí de que sussy tiene una hermana gemela "sassy", pero pervertida y luego de que vio a lyra pensaba que estaba perdido...pero resulta que es pegasister...bueno...

\- Yo viendo a sassy abrazando a lyra - Ehhh... sassy, creo que no puede respirar - Le digo yo y en verdad lyra no podia respirar

\- sassy se da cuenta que no respira - Ups.. lo siento *la suelta* perdon mini-lyra - Le dijo a lyra mientras la miraba como transpiraba

\- Lyra se enoja un poco - ¿ESTAS LOCA O TE FUMASTE LA DROGA DE DOKI? - Le responde y sassy se queda impresionada...[Por favor...cualquiera lo estaria si apretaras un animal y luego te responda con groseria]

\- Sassy se quedo como que "Esto es raro" pero luego reaccion - Wow, una lyra que habla...Esto es...ehhh... nuevo...creo..jejeje - Dice sassy con los ojos mas abiertos que cuando sancochan un huevo

\- Por favor sassy...No lo digas nada a nadie...¿si? - Le digo yo casi rezandole

\- Cuando sassy escucho esa frase, su cara repentinamente cambio a maldad...MALDAD PURA - Jeje, bueno... no le dire nada a nadie si...si me obedeces en alguna cosas y placeres - Dice sassy y de inmediato la cara mia era como cuando le pegan una patada en la entre pierna con un bate o como te hubieran lanzado un nokia -Ehhhh...No, no aceptare tal trato

\- Asi es sassy, no seas asi... solo jura que no le diras a nadie -Dijo sussy

\- No...Así tendré mas oportunidad de hacerte cositas...tú y a tu amigo - Dijo sassy mientras colocaba una cara de maldad

\- Oigan...de tanta estupides se olvidaron de bañarme...nero ¿me vas a bañar? - Dijo lyra tratando de cambiar el tema

\- Lyra, no es momento de decirme eso en este momento - Le dijo yo

\- ¿A que se rediera lyra, nero? - Me djo sussy -***Es algo que acordamos...Por que se quiera bañar en mi casa con migo y le dije que no...por que seria zoofilia...asi que le dijé que cuando llegáramos a tú casa "sussy" que se bañara con tigo***- Aaaahhhh...conrrazon...bueno la verdad; es que no sé si bañarme con tigo...- dijo sussy

\- Que llorones son...Yo me baño con lyra y listo - Dijo sassy levantandose del piso

\- Ehhh...Bueno, aparte de pervertida, eres tambien zoofilica...esto es el colmo - Dije yo alejandome un poco de sassy

\- No lo soy...solo quiero hacerle ese favor a la mini-lyra...Ya que ustedes no quieren - Dijo sassy cargando a lyra - Bueno lyra, te enseñare a bañarte*entra al baño de sussy*

\- Espero no abuse de lyra - Dijo sussy

\- Yo solo espero que no le explique demás de la cuenta...por que luego me va fastidiar con mas preguntas - Le dijo yo sentandome en la cama

\- Seee *se sienta en la silla* yo tambien...-

\- Hey sussy...¿que hora es? -

\- Son las 3 de la tarde...¿por que? - me dijo

\- No por nada, solo es por la hora que tengo que ir a trabajar...pero no tengo ganas de ir mas a ese trabajo...toda la atención la tiene lyra...Todos los clientes llegan y la acarician y se toman fotos con ella - Le dijo yo aburrido

\- Si haces eso...entonces ¿que trabajos vas a tener? - Me dijo sussy

\- Creo que escritor de periodico... por que mira esta mierda *agarra el periodico* solo mira esto lo que dice en un articulo de arrestado= Un chico es arrestado y se hace llamar el rey de los patos...Interrogaron al chico y dijo; "Soy karl... rey de los patos...  
Tengo 24 años y vivo en un apartamento con vista hacia un lago...un dia encontre un trozo de pan duro en casa,me asome al balcon y lo tire al lago...una banda de patos se acerco hacia el, se lo empezaron a comer... soy karl... rey de los patos...empiezo a tirar pan al lago para los patos... estos se lo comen...pasa un mes y sigo haciendo esto, ahora unos 100 patos esperan bajo mi ventana para que les lanze pan a diario... soy karl... rey de los... patos...  
Un dia al asomarme al balcon vi a 2 niños alimentando a mis patos...esos pequeños maricas estan intentando usurparmelos...soy karl... rey de los patos...tomo 2 ogasas de pan y las corto en pequeños pedazos... salgo al balcon y 100 patos me miran y empiezan a brindarle respeto a su rey...le grito a los niños, - SOY KARL...REY DE LOS PATOHZ!...lanzo todos los pedazos de pan sobre sus cabezas...de repente... el numero de patos se duplica y empiezan a atacar a los niños violentamente...estos huyen llorando...soy karl...rey de los patos...  
Mas tarde un coche de policia comienza a rondar por las inmendaciones de mi bloque...los niños a los que les lanze pan solo recuerdan los gritos antes de ser atacados por los patos... me rio en voz baja... soy karl...rey de los patos..."

\- Termino de leer la mierda - Vez! esto es mierda..."Soy el rey de los patos"-

\- Jajajjaaa ni sabia de ese articulo...Pero tienes razon...el escritor es mierda...- Dijo sussy

\- Sussy y yo riendonos de repente escuchamos sonidos extraños en el baño y me acerco a la puerta, pongo el oido y repentinamente sassy abre la puerta y estaba en tualla con lyra...- AJÄ!... Espiando que hacemos en el baño...Que cochino eres..- Me dijo sassy

\- No...yo...no...no esta espiando, solo escuche junto con sussy sonido extraños - Le dijo yo alejandome un poco de ella

\- Si hablas de ese sonido...pues, no pienses mal...eso es la esponja...no vayas a creer que me la estaba haciendo - Dijo sassy

\- Siempre te la haces...pero da igual...¿Como te fue en tu primer baño lyra? - Dijo sussy

\- Lyra baja de los brazos de sassy, y sassy se sienta en la cama - Bien...Fue muy relajante y refrescante...y divertido *se sacudo como un perro y moja a nero y en los ojos" -***Demonios lyra...Te hubieras sacudido en otra parte *Agarra una tualla* en vés frente mío***- Perdon...

\- Agarro la tualla y me seco los ojos..pero me dio cuento "¿de donde saque la tualla?" me doy vuelta y sassy estaba desnuda...la tualla era de sassy, rapidamente me volteo y le lanzo la tualla - Lo-lo siento sassy... -Lo dijo apenado y nervioso

\- Se que me quieres desnuda... pero relaja la cosa por un momento - Dijo sassy colocandose la tualla de nueva

\- Sassy, el no te queria verte desnuda...Solo fue un accidente - Dijo sussy afirmandole a sassy

\- Já...solo estas celosa que me viera a mi desnuda y a tí no jajajaja- Dijo sassy con tono burlon

\- Claro que no *voltea la cara* no quiero que me vea desnuda - Dijo sussy avergonsada

\- (Esto va mal...E visto anime lo suficiento como para saber que esto está mal) Bueno, ¿que piensa de la nueva temporada de mlp? - Dijo yo para cambiar de tema

\- Jejej, nero, no vas a poder cambiar de tema - Dijo lyra -***Callate lyra, o no te doy la galleta que te prometi***- Eso no es justo...-***Aquí la vida no es justa***- Pero...pero...-***"pero" "pero" pero nada...***- Bueno...entonces te pateare en la noche, o mordere a tu mama -***Ya te dije que no son amenzas***

\- Bueno...ya dejen de pelear... o los pateare a los dos - dijo sussy

\- Que pedo con la palabra "patear"...Ya callense - Dije yo

\- Si siguen en la noche no los voy a partear...les voy a violar - Dijo sassy

\- Si vas a hacer eso ¿como planeas violar a lyra? por que no se ve que tiene organos reproductivos - Dijo yo

\- ¿Organos reproductivo? -dijo lyra viendo a nero con cara rara

\- Nada lyra, nada- dije yo volteando imnorandola

\- Yo te digo luego...Pero dejame colocarme ropa - Dijo la gemela de sussy

\- NO NO NO...Eso seria malo para nero - Dijo sussy preocupado

\- Podrian decirme...¿Y por que seria malo para nero? -Dijo lyra

\- *Mira a sassy* No le vayas a decir...Eso se pondra feo... - dijo sussy

\- Hay por favor... solo le dire y yá... no le veo el problema...ademas.. si quiere saber mas acerca de un humano... yo le explico - Reafirmo sassy

\- Eso no me gusta para nada...VISTETE QUIERES - Dijo yo gritando

\- Oye...igual me veras desnuda cuando seas pareja mía - Dijo sassy levantandose y yendo al baño para cambiarse

\- Si claro...pareja de el no lo creo - Dijo sussy con cara de "Ya veras"-***¿Por que lo dices hermanita?..¿Acaso tambien lo quieres?..si es éso...entonces bien por ti***

\- ¿Me van a decir o no?...NEROO DIMEE - Grito lyra -***Ya te dije que no lyra...Espera que tengas la mente un poco avanzada***- Solo dime...Solo quiero saber. La curiosidad me mata

\- No lyra...incluso yo te lo prohíbo...Te diria pero seria en unos dias cuando te allas adactado...- Dice sussy

\- Venga...solo diganme * sussy prende la television* no prendas la television en este momento..solo diganme *se ve ella misma en la television* Espera...¿que hago hay?- Dijo lyra al ver un capitulo donde aparece ella

\- (Vergacion...mas preguntas y mas preguntas...Si sigue asi... un dia me va a preguntar sobre la rule 34)..La verdad lyra, es que eras un peluche de esa misma serie...pero cuando impacto el rayo...el televisor absorvio el peluche osea "tú" y luego estaño y saliste tu...Y eso me recuerda que tengo que acomadar EL PUTO TELEVISOR - Le aclare yo

\- Eso aclara todo...Pero aun sigo con la duda ...y muchas dudas mas...- Dijo lyra

\- Sale sassy del baño ya vestida - Bueno...por fin me vestí...Y lyra, no te preocupes...yo aclarare todas sus dudas - dijo sassy

\- NO LE ACLARARAS NADA - Le grito yo

\- ASI ES NO *ve a lyra* NO TE ACLARARA NADA - Grtio sussy

\- CLARO ME ACLARARA...- grito lyra

\- YO SI LE ACLARARE -Gritoo sassy tambien

\- CLARO QUE NO LO ARAS -

\- SI LO ARE...

\- CLARO QUE LO ARA

\- NO..NO LO ARAS

-QUE SI LO ARA-

\- Su mama asoma la cabeza por la puerta- CALLENSE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...LES ACLARARA SU PUTA MADRE COÑO- ***Mama...tu eres mi madre ¿sabes?***- A.. no jodas... me voy- dice su mama y se va de la habitacion de sussy

\- Bueno...hagamos algo...Tu "sassy" le aclaras algunas cosas pero en privado...sin abusar de ella- ***Trato...***- Y tu "sussy" averiguemos el trabajo en el periodico y tambien por que pasaron mlp a las 3:20 de la tarde -***Trato...***-

\- Sassy carga a lyra y la lleva al baño [no piensen mal...yo conosco a algunas personas que piensan mal...pero es muy rico sjwirjhvizdinetnvjioxfdiie] y me quedo con sussy há solas...[tampoco piensen mal...ni dejen volar la mente y dejar la imaginacion sexy] y abri [para que sepan abri fue el periodico..no las piernas de sussy] - Veamos...*veo la direccion del periodico*... Perfecto...Mira sussy... aqui esta la direccion...- le digo yo

\- Bueno...luego vamos...pero¿ por que mlp lo estan pasando a esta hora? ¿acaso droki entro en accion? - Dijo sussy

\- jajajja muy buena..."droki"...Sin mencionar que cualquier cosa que coloquen en discovery kid lo vuelve maricon...- Dije yo

\- ¿por que lo dices?

\- Por favor...Solo ve el anuncion de la rata esa que cocina

\- Bueno...si, tienes razon...*ve que su hermana sale del baño con lyra* ¿como te fue?- Pregunto sussy para joder

\- Muy bien... aclare a lyra muchas cosas...incluyendo lo dela rule 34 - Dijo sassy

\- Yo al oir eso puse una cara como de "mierda" - EHHHH?...Me cagaste... era lo de él organo repoductivo...no que te pasaras de verga y le dijeras todo - Le dijo yo un poco fastidiado

\- Bueno...aun que sea te ahorre tiempo...Ya no le tienes que decir nada...- Dijo sassy

\- Bueno...Ya se todo...y ... me parece un poco loco - dijo lyra

\- ¿que esperabas?¿galletas en cada oracion? - Le dijo yo

\- QUE IBA A A SABER YO

\- Bueno...ya dejen de pelear...- Dijo sussy

\- Bueno...ya me tengo que ir...Vamos sussy... acompañame al edificio donde escriben esa mierda de articulos ...o para mí articúlos jajjajaj- dijo yo

\- ¿Que va pasar con tu trabajo?...No quieres que esa adorada - dijo lyra

\- ¿Sabes que lyra? -***¿Que?***- MLP -***EH...¿mlp?***- Si... MLP de Me La Pelas

\- Jajajajaja...Bueno...vamonos antes de que empieces - Dice sussy

\- No saba...Yo tambien quiero ir con tigo...sino les dire que los burros de colores que vemos, tenemos unó que habla -Dijo sassy

\- Esta bien, esta bien...Puedes venir con nosotros..pero no hagan estupideces...Suficiente tengo de que lyra sepa todo sobre que me preguntaba - Dije yo frustrado

\- Pero esperen un momento...*todos miran a sussy* si lyra come...¿no creen que tiene que ir al baño? -Dijo sussy un poco confundida

\- Bueno... la verdad con algo que no se le ve nada..no creo... pero eso lo averiguaremos si le dan ganas de ir al baño - Le dijo yo mientras salia de la habitacion

\- Luego me dicen que es eso...Pero sera mas tarde...Y tambien me dejan ver porno- Dijo lyra

\- Lo del baño sí no tengo problemas...pero lo del porno...eso si se te jodes - Le dijo yo

\- Igual te lo voy a sacar a punta de patas...pero ya vamonos - Dijo lyra montandose en los brazos de sussy

\- Salimos para ir al edificio donde escriben los articulo y su mama nos ve - ¿Para donde van? - Nos dice la mama de sussy y sassy...Sussy responde - Nada mama...solo vamos a salir un rato...-*** Si vas a buscar marido...Me dices***- No voy a buscar marido mama -***Ohh! si cierto que ya tienes a nero...***- ¿Por que me fastidias siempre a mi y no a mi hermana? -***Tengo mis conceptos y prioridades...Pero es por que ella es más activa que tu***- A no jodas...me voy - Dijo eso sussy y todos nos fuimos

\- Ya fuera de la casa - Vaya sussy...Tu mama tambien jode..- Le digo yo caminando -***Si...lo se...Sin mencionar que aveces me dice "lesviana"***- Jejejeje...-***¿DE QUE TE RIES?***- Yó...de nada...de nada

\- Bueno...Ya dejen de fastidiar y busquemos una parada de bus - Dijo sassy

\- Esperamos un bus en una parada extraña que dice "aquí se recogen locos"..nos subimos a un bus que va al centro de la ciudad y ocultamos a lyra en mi bolso..Ya que en los brazos de sussy cualquiera la vería...Llegamos al centro y nos fuimos directo al edificio

Caminando hacia el edificio 3:55 pm

\- Lyra en el bolso - ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?...Me estoy acalorando

\- Calma lyra...solo falta un poquito - Dijo yo caminando

\- Si...Calmate solo falta un poquito - Le dijo sussy colondo su mano sobre el bolso

\- Miren...Ya llegamos *señala el edificio* ¿Que esperamos? entremos - Dijo caminando hacia el edificio

\- Entramos en el edificio y una señora nos ve - ¿Que se les ofrece? - Dijo la señora que estaba detras del un escritorio

\- Yo vengo a ver si me aceptan de escritor de articulos -***¿Y tus amigas?***- Solo me acompañaban -***Bueno...Espere***- La señóra se levanta de su silla y se va y nos sentamos a esperar

\- Bueno...Ya que se fue la señora a averiguar lo que séa...¿que hacemos? - Dijo yo

\- Bueno la verdad...solo esperar...Lyra...ya puedes sacar la cabeza - Dijo sussy

\- Lyra saca la cabeza - Uffff...por fin puedo respirar bien...

\- Luego de esperar un buen rato...la señora volvio y me dijo que seria aceptado...Luego de esos... me explico que puedo trabajar desde mi propia computadora y me dijo , y me enseño como trabajar...Luego de eso nos fuimos del centro, agarramos un bus devuelta a la parada de bus...

\- Bueno chicha...Ya me voy...Le tengo que explicar y llamar al jefe de la tienda - Dije yo

\- Oye nero ¿te puedo decir una cosa? - Me dijo sassy -***¿Que cosa?***- ¿Cuando voy para tu casa?¿Y donde queda? -***Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso...Dile a tu hermana que ella si sabe...***

\- Me fui de la parada de bus y me dirigi a mi casa pensando en el trabajo...pero me daria igual...y tambien pensaba en lyra con su porno

**Perdon por lo corto...pero es que se me acabo la idea del capitulo... :3 "lyra y su porno"**


	5. Incomodo

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey sussy ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu lyra-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
**[Personajes]**= Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

**Incomodo**

Luego de que me fuí de la parada de bus fui directo a mi casa pensando cómo me recibiría mi mama...Entro a la casa y no la veo...- Mama...Mama...¿DONDE ESTAS - le digo yo buscandola en la casa

Sigo buscando y resulta que mi mama esta en el sofa de la casa...está en tualla...dé ver eso subi a mi cuarto y saque a lyra del bolso y me sente en mi silla como siempre mientras que lyra se queda con mi cama. Me sente y busque mi telefono para marca el numero del jefe de la tienda

Lyra se sube a la cama y me ve marcando - ¿A quien vas a llamar nero?...¿a tu jefe? - Me pregunto lyra

\- Si lyra...Necesito decirle que renunciare a mi trabajo para empezar a trabajar en el periodico... - Le digo yo

\- Aún no se por que quieres dejar ese trabajo...A mí me gusta - Dice ella colocandome una cara de perrito

\- A tí sí...pero a mí no...Ademas..te llevas toda la atencion y éso es incomodo para mi - Le digo mientras espero a que conteste el jefe

\- No tengo culpa de que sea tan adorable...Incluso tu lo admites - Me dijo ella sentada en la cama

. Si lo se...Ya deja el fastidio y dejame tranquilo para decirle a mi jefe qué renuncio - Le dijo yo agarrando el telefono con la mano [Es obvio pero dá igual]

Espero y al fin contestan el telefono - Alo..¿quien habla? - dijo el jefe ***Soy yo...nero***- Ohhh..Dime nero..¿por que no fuiste a trabajar?-***La verdad..por que no me provoco y ademas...renuncio***- ¿como que renuncias? -***Lo que escucho..Renuncio***- ¿Por que quieres renunciar si apenas empezaste ayer? -***Es mejor...asi me dedico a trabajar en el periodico***- Bueno..al menos reemplazaras al retrasado que escribe esos articulos...Bueno que te vaya bien - Cuelga

\- Y bien..¿que te dijo? - Pregunto lyra

\- Pues solo dijo "que te vaya bien" eso es todo...*se para de la silla* bueno..me ire a bañar...-

\- Espera...Tambien quiero bañarme - Dijo lyra bajandose de la cama

\- Lyra...ya aclaramos esto...No te podras bañar con migo por que seria zoofilia...

\- Dejame decirte que lo que me dijo sassy en el baño de eso...Dijo que eso es mentira...tu dices zoofilia por que crees que me vas a coger...y lo dices tambien como excusa para no verte el miembro por que te pondras incomodo - Dijo lyra

Lyra solo dijo eso y repentinamente dije en mi mente "MIERDA" - Ehhh!...Ehhhh...Eso es...- lyra completa la frase -***¿mentira?...eso no es mentira...eso es verdad***

\- Bien lyra...(gracias sassy) me atrapaste...me atra-pas-te...

\- Si, te "a-tra-pe"...Asi que ¿como vas hacer? - Me dijo lyra con ganas de meterme una patada

\- La verdad es mejor que esperes que yo me bañe y yá -***QUE NO***- Ya te dije que esperes -***YA TE DIJE QUE NO***- Aún no entiendo por que quieres bañarte con migo...sabiendo que tu puedes sola yá -***Es que soy chiquita y me ahogo***- Tipica escusa -***Callate***

\- *Suspiro* Lo siento lyra, pero ya te dijo que no podras bañarte con migo - Le dijo yo agarrando la tualla

\- Bien...entonces pon porno en tu computadora

\- QUE?...NOOO...

\- Vamos...Se que quieres ver tambien - dijo lyra colocando la cara pervertida...y no sé donde la saco

\- No, no quiero ver eso ahoríta...solo me quiero bañar para luego mañana empezar a escribir en los articulos periodisticos - Dije yo frustrado

\- Me dá igual esos articúlos feos -***Se dicen artículos... no "articúlos"***- Me dá igual

\- Solo dejame bañarme y luego vemos como te bañas...¿okey?

\- Okey - Lyra por fin afirmo

Me metí a bañar cuándo lyra por fin dejo de fastidiar...Cuando termine, salí y me vestí en el baño para que lyra no jodiera tanto...Salí ya vestido y vi a lyra recostada en la cama...se veía aburrida...un poco mas de lo común - ¿que tienes lyra? - Le dijo mientras colocaba mi ropa sucia en el "sesto de ropa sucia"

\- Esperando a que salieras...*Se levanta y se sienta en la cama* Ahora..¿como vas hacer para bañarme? - Dijo mientras bostezaba

\- ¿Vas a seguir con éso?...en serio lyra, deja de fastidiarme con éso yá...

\- NO!. Me dijiste que veamos como ibamos hacer para bañarme -

\- Si lo se...pero deja ya el fastidio *me siento en la silla* ¿no te puedes bañar tu sola? - Le dijo yo prendiendo mi computadora

\- No...Te dije que me podria ahogar en esa bañera - Reafirmo volteando la cara - Ademas...¿para que prendas tu computadora?

\- Es para ver la pagina del periodico...nada mas -

\- Bueno...ya que la tienes prendida, ¿por que no vemos porno? - Dijo lyra con cara de pervertida

\- Ya te dijo que NO...No se qué te dijo sassy, pero eso para mí es un poco incomodo - Dije yo para que comprendiera

\- A mí no me importa..Yo solo quiero ver como és realmente -

\- Lo siento lyra...pero no puedes ver eso...Es demaciado para tí e incluso para mi - Le dijo yo mientras colocaba mis datos y contraseñas en la computadora

\- No me importa...Y tengo hambre...DAME DE COMER!-

\- Verga..."dejame bañarme", "tengo hambre", "quiero ver porno", en serio...me estas estas rompiendo los cojones - Dijo yo frustrado

\- Bien,,,,,solo dame de comer, no te fastidiare mas si me das comida - Dice triste

\- Bien...Solo dejame bajar y subí y veo como te vas a bañar...sino te vayas mañana...Y por favor, no toques mi computadora

Lyra despues que le dije, asintió con la cabeza un "SI" y luego baje para buscar un poco de comida para los dos...Al bajar encuentro a mi mama preparando la comida

\- Mama...¿que vamos a comer? - Le pregunte

\- Pues, comida, comida vamos a comer...- Me dijo mi mama -***Se mas especifica***- Ya te dijo que comida -***¿Que clase de comida ál menos?***- Arepa sin relleno -***¿Eso acaso és comida?***- Naa...mentira, comeras empanadas -***Ohhh...okey, las espero aquí sentado***

Luego de un ratico esperando mi mama me da las empanadas y subo para mi cuarto lo abro y veo a lyra que esta en la cama con la cara hacia un lado tratando de no mirarme

\- Lyra...¿estas bien? - Le pregunta yá qué no me mira

\- Nada, nada - Me respondio élla

\- Bueno *me siento en mi silla y le dio las empanadas a lyra* Ehhh...lyra...¿estuviste en mi computadora? -***Ehhh...no, ¿por que?***- Para comenzar, esta google abierto y tiene escrito "Bronmoicf" -***Esta bien...yo lo ise...y por cierto, es muy dificil escribir sin pulgares***- Ajá...como sea...solo come y dejame revisar la pagina del periodico

\- *Comiendo y sentado en la computadora* Mira, hay un anuncio de un campeonato de karate...

\- ¿Y que es eso nero? - Me pregunto lyra

\- El karate en un arte de lucha...La palabra "karate" significa "manos vacias" en japones...- le dije yo ***Ohhh...¿y por que te intereso en anuncio?***- Bueno...es que yo participaba en esas cosas, por eso me intereso -***¿Practicabas eso?***- Si...pero eso ya es cosa del pasado...Y no quiero hablar sobre éso ya que tuve que viajar a diferentes partes del pais...-***Bueno...***-

\- *Entro en la pagina* Oh, mira lyra, ya me mandaron "échos" para crear los articulos...Que dices ¿lo hago ahorita para no hacer nada mañana? - Le digo yo comiendo mis empandas

\- No lo se, tu hás lo que quieras...Yo solo terminare mis empanadas para irme a bañar por que estoy un poco sudada - Dijo lyra mientras se terminaba la empanada

\- Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo en el baño me avisas...-***¿Que voy a necesitar tuyo en el baño?***- No lo se, solo es por sí acaso te pasa algo.. -***Ajá si tú como no***- Esta bien, si te ahogas solo te enterrare al lado de mi casa -***Grosero***

Lyra se mete al baño y yo empiezo a crear los articulos para el periodico...Se que me dijeron que no trabajara hasta mañana.. pero no la escuche y me vale mierdas lo que digan...Lyra se metio y duro como 10 minutos en el baño y luego salio con mi tualla y a mí me faltaba por hacer en los articulos...

\- Ufff...listo, fue rapido y refrescante el baño - Dijo lyra mientras se secaba con la tualla

\- Véz...Si lo haces tú sola es un mucho mejor...Así me dejas tranquilo - Le dijo yo escribiendo en el teclado

\- Ajá, solo lo dices por que no quieres que te véa sin ropa -

\- Exacto, ahora comprendes...Solo dejame trabajar tranquilo y listo...-***Esta bien...¿Y que aras mañana?***- La verdad, creo que salir a buscar un televisor nuevo o buscar alguien que repare el televiso

Despues de un rato, lyra se acosto a dormir y yo me quede con los articulos periodisticos...Cuando termine eran las 10 PM y mis ojos estaban cansados trabajando por 3 horas seguidas...Me acoste en mi cama y me dormi

_9:00 AM_

Escuche los gritos de mi mama de nuevo y me pare enseguida para que no entrara al cuarto...Me sepille y baje para el desayuno

\- Hola mama. Mas tarde voy a salir a buscar un tecnico que repare mi televisor - Le dijo mi mama sentandome en el comedor

\- Esta bien, pero no le hagas nada maricon y no hagas nada que demuestre que eres gay -

\- Ya te dije que no soy maricon -***¿Ya te cojiste a sussy?***- No -***Véz, por eso lo eres***- Mama, por que no la aya agarrado no significa que sea maricon -***Ajá si tú como no***- Solo dame mi desayuno para irme

\- Si claro, toma tus arepas maricon...-

Mi mama me das mis arepas y subo al cuarto y lyra no se a levantado

\- *Me le acerco* Lyra, despierta...Mira, tengo yá el desayuno - Le dijo mientras le quitaba la cobija

Lyra se desperto poco a poco y agarro el desayuno y se lo comio primero que yo..igual no me importo...

\- Bueno lyra, dentro de un rato me vas a acompañar al centro de la ciudad para ver quien me puede acomodar el televisor...

\- Esta bien, pero primero ¿a que hora? - Me pregunto lyra

\- Son las 9:40...como a las 11 salimos...pero mientras tanto relajate un rato - Le dijo yo mientras me acostaba en el piso

\- Hey nero -***¿SI?***- ¿Me dices tu pasado cuando praticabas karate? -***No lo se, no me gusta hablar mucho de mí***- Vamos...! Dime, quiero saber como eras antes -***No lo se, pero no quieres que te diga esperemos mas tarde que descanse por que apenas nos acabamos de levantar***- Esta bien nero...

\- Y tambien consegui otros titulos aparte de karate pero te lo cuento luego...- le digo yo acostado con las piernas cruzadas

Termine de comer y me relaje antes de salir...Se hizo la hora y me prepare y aliste el bolso donde siempre viajaba lyra

\- Venga...¿por que siempre tengo que viajar en ese bolso incomodo? - Me pregunto lyra desanimada

\- Por que no tengo otro bolso grande donde meterte...- Le dijo yo agarrando a lyra con mis brazo y metiendola en el bolso

\- Bien, pero prometeme que compraras un bolso mejor que este...-***Bien, lo prometo***

Metí a lyra en el bolso y salí, espero un bus en la parada y me monte...

_Centro de la ciudad 11:10 AM_

\- Bueno aquí estamos...Ya puedes salir lyra -

\- Perfecto *Sale del bolso* Uffff, aire fresco...en vez de esa cosas que huele a queso -***Ese es mi bolso***- No me importa...

\- Bueno, empecemos a caminar, pero no te separes lyra, lo digo po que hay mucha delincuencia por estos alrededores..- Le digo yo advirtiéndole

\- Como lo qué le hacen a ese chico en ese callejon - Lya apunta al chico que esta siendo agredido por 4...Los 4 tenian chaqueta negra y cortes realmente estupidos...estaban agrediendo a un chico normal...

\- Nero has algo - Me dijo lyra mirandome preocupada

\- Perdon lyra per...- Lyre me interrumpe -***Pero nada...has algo, sino le van hacer cosas malas, lo sé***- Esta bien, voy a ver que pasa aya

Me acerco al lugar para ver que pasaba veo que uno de los agresoras agarra un tuvo de hierro...veo que lo agarra y le detengo agarrandole la muñeca

\- 4 contra 1 ¿es justo para ustedes hacer esto? para mí no - Les digo a los 4 agresores mientras que a úno le sostenia la muñeca y olian a puré de papa

El agresor quita mi mano de su muñeca - ¿quien eres tu niñito?..pierdete - Me dijo el que sostenia la barra de metal

\- ¿Perderme?...Como si lo fuera hacer realmente - Les dije yo

\- ¿Te crees valiente? - Pregunto uno que tenia un puñal - Sera mejor que te vayas y no te metas en asuntos nuestros...o veras las concecuencias por acerte el valiente...Vete tu y tú mascota

\- Oh...Vamos chicos, nos sean asi. - Les dije yo - Dejenlo en paz y listo...

\- Miren...otro marica que nos dice que hacer...Contaremos hasta 5, si no te has ido en el conteo pues...te pasara algo peor que a él pendejo que tenemos aquí - Dijo otro que tenia un martillo

\- Me gusta tu estilo de pelo...pero lastimosamente tengo que hacerte daño - Dijo el otro agresor que tenia un machete [Para que lo sepan, nero tiene todo el pelo inclinado hacia la izquierda y tiene los ojos común como los otros...Y tiene un poco de musculatura...Mientras que los agresores todos parecian que usaran esteroides]

\- Machete, puñal, barra de metal y un martillo, eso es un poco injusto...¿no lo creen? - Les dijo yo quitandeme el bolso y colocando a lyra hacia un lago que no le pase nada

\- ¿Por que vas hacer esto?...No lo entiendo, ¿vas a porteger a un marica que ve cosas estupidas? - Pregunto el agresor del martillo

\- A mí no me gusta el bullyng ni mucho menos que los agresoras sean mas que el agrediente...Eso es muy patetico - Reafirme yo sério

\- Já...Bueno, tendre que encargarme yo de tí...Vean chicos como le doy una leccion a este idiota - Dijo el que tenia la barra de metal

\- No cantes victoria sin saber nada de tu oponente - Le dije yo

\- Ajá como quieres ridiculo - Dijo el agresor y de inmediatamente corrio hacia a mí me ataco con la barra y yo como si nada sólo lo esquivo y lo empuje con la pierna muy lejos haciendo que se golpeara con un muro y se rompiera la ceja

\- Eres un maldito niño . Me dijo sobandoce la ceja

\- Eres un poco lento...Ni si quiero necesito utilizar mis brazoz para enfrentarme a tí - Dije yo mientras colocaba mis manos en mis bolsillos

\- Eres un idiota...Has lo que quieras *Se levanta de nuevo^Vas a ver lo que te va a pasar

El agresor de la barra de metal se avalancha sobre mi pero le doy una patada a la altura de la traquia noqueándolo y dejandole el cuello roto..

Uno de sus amigos lo revisa y ve que no responde a sus llamados - Eres un demente...LO DEJASTE INCONCIENTE - Grito el agresor del puñal

\- Oye, eso es lo normal que le puedo hacer a un bullyng - Dije yo

\- Hijo de puta...vas a ver - Dice el agresor del martillo corriendo hacia a mí...Yo salte hacia la pared y con mi pierna derecha me empuje y le doy una patada en la cara sacandole 3 dientes y dejandolo sin conocimiento

\- ¿QUE?!...¿QUIEN ERES?!- Pregunto el del machete y del puñal

El agredido que parecia un chico de 15 o 14 años estaba asustado pero alegre que alguien le ayudara...pero su cara cambio cuando meti mis manos en los bolsillos y empece a pelear sin mis manos - Oye...creo que se quien eres tu - Dijo el chico -

Uno los dos agresores escuchan al chico - ¿Como que lo conoces? - Dijeron los dos

\- Si, si no me equivoque, él fue unos de los peleadores que mas gano campeonatos de lucha y combates de artes marciales del país...Lo apodaron "piernas rapidaz" por su increible habilidad como mueve las piernas en combate - Dijo el chico sorprendido

\- (Mierda!...pensaba que no seria reconocido) Bueno, si, me atrapaste...Pero mi nombre es "nero" - Dijo yo impresionado

\- A mi me vale mierdas quien seas...Te are pagar por lo que le hiciste - Dijo el agresor del puñal y se corrio hacia mí y yo le quite el puñal de una solo patada dejandole la mano adolorida

El otro tambien corrio hacia a mí pero me lanzo una piedra primero antes de atacarme pero yo lo esquivo normal, corrio lo mas que pudo y me ataco, yo con cuidado que no me diera con ese machete y le meti una patada en la mano rompiendole 3 dedos

\- ¿Quieren más ?- Les pregunto yo - Si aprendieron su lección será mejor que lleven a sus dos amigos para que los revisen un medico antes que le pase algo realmente grabe

\- Ya veras *agarra a uno* Nos las vas a pagar tarde o temprano pequeño niño idiota

Los agresores se retiraron adoloridos y me coloco el bolso de nuevo

\- Eso fue...INCREIBLE- Dijo el chico - Mi nombre es yun mucho gusto nero *Ve a lyra* Y tienes a lyra msscota...INCREIBLE...siempre quise tener una...pero no existen ... ¿como la conseguiste?

\- Bueno...ehh...fue suerte...la vi por ahí y la agarre como mascota...Y dime, ¿por que te fastidiaban esos bandalos? - Le pregunte yo curioso

\- Bueno, por que soy un poco diferente a otros y tambien por que fastidiaban a una amiga, les hice frente y les lanze puré de papa -

\- OHhhh!, corrazon que olían así...jejejej, así se hace amigo...¿quieres que te acompañe?

\- Claro, sera un placer en que acompañes

_En otra parte del centro 11:40_ **[sussy]**

\- Bueno hermana, ¿que compramos? - Le dije a sassy mi hermana mientras caminabamos

\- Algo de ropa erotica - Dijo sassy

\- ¿Para que hermana?-

\- Para yo poder seducir a tú amigito...quizas se deje jejeje...Y tú...bueno, yo no se que vas hacer tu con ropa así -

\- Tu si eres pervertida y nadie te va a cambiar - Dijo yo mientras miraba a mi hermana con cara rara

\- Ajá, al menos yo si hago cosas para conseguir lo que quiero...tú no, por eso mama te dice lesbiana jajajaja -

\- Eso no cambia las cosas, y gracias por tirarme las cosas a la cara -

\- No ta las estoy tirando a la cara, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad...-

\- ¿QUÉ NO ÉS LO MÍSMO?

-Bueno...si, tienes razon - Dijo sassy - Pero al menos lo intentas, pero me dá igual

\- Si como sea...*Ve una chica que llora* Oye hermana, mira esa chica que llora...no te preguntas "¿por que llorara?" -

\- No lo sé...Pero mirad...HAY OFERTAS DE TRAJES -

\- Pero...la chica-

\- No importa vamos a los trajes...*ve que sussy se dirige hacia la chica* JODER CON MI HERMANA Y SU CORAZON...

\- *Se acerca a la chica* Hola, lo siento por lo entrometida que soy, pero ¿estas bien? - Le pregunte yo

\- No, no estoy muy bien, un amigo esta en peligro por tratar de protegerme de unos bandalos - Dijo la chica que tiene aspecto otaku

\- Hola, yo soy su hermana..mi nombre es sassy y la chica que te pregunto es sussy -

\- Hola, yo soy shinsy...mucho gusto sassy y sussy...¿Son gemelas? - Pregunto la chica

\- Si, si lo somos, solo que ella es mas pervertida y yó soy soy mas normal...Espero que tu amigo este bien...¿necesitas que ayuda para buscarlo? - Pregunte yo "sussy"

\- La verdad, sí...Muchas gracias por ayudarme...

\- Si, y nos costo una oferta de un traje erotico *sussy le mete un "sape"* Auhhhh...

\- No le prestes atención, élla siempre es así...Bueno..¿en donde fue la ultima vez que vistes a tu amigo? - Dije yo tratando de ayudar a shinsy

\- Salio corriendo a unas calles de aquí...pero de sabér dónde está...pues, no lo se - Dijo la chica triste

\- Bueno..busquemos a ese amigo tuyo - Dijo sussy - *Ve que nero se acerca ál lugar acompañado y tiene a lyra en sus brazos* Mira hermana, ahí esta nero con alguien y tambien viene lyra en sus brazos

\- Vaya, que coincidencia -Dijo mi hermana

\- ¿Quien es nero?...*Se fija bien quien esta acompañado* ESE ES MI AMIGO "YUN" - Dijo alegre shinsy

\- ¿Ehh?...¿Ese es tu amigo quien acompaña a nero? - Pregunto sassy - Si es así, entonces no tendremos que ayudarte y me quedaria comprando la ropa erotica que quiero

\- Hermana, -***¿Si?***- Callate, mejor no hables ni digas nada -

_Centro 12:00 _**[Nero]**

\- Oh!...Mira, ella es mi amiga la cuál te estoy hablando - Dijo yun - Y parece estar acompañadas de dos gemelas.. jejejje

\- ¿Que gemelas? *Ve a sussy y a sassy* No jodas, se quienes són...- Dije mientras caminabamos hacia donde estaban

\- ¿Las conoces?..- Me pregunto

\- Claro que las conosco...Son agradebles, pero fastidiosas si las llegas a conocer más - Dijo yo un poco frustrado de haberme topado con éllas

\- No tengo problemas-

Llegamos al lugar donde se encontraban y enseguida la amiga de yun, abrazo a yun ctano fuerte que yo mismo podia sertir el dolor...

\- Me alegro que estes bien - Dijo la chica soltando a yun

\- Si!...Todo gracias a este chico que me salvo el pellejo...Su nombre es nero - Dijo yun contento

\- Hola...mi nombre es shinsy...Mucho gusto nero, y gracias por ayudar a yun...Pero; ¿Como lo hiciste? Eran 4 bandalos..uno llevaba un machete, otro un puñal, otro una barra de metal y el ultimo tenia martillo Me pregunto la chica que parecia otaku

\- Hola nero...que gusto verte...Shinsy tiene razon...¿como hiciste tál cosa? - Me pregunto sassy y sussy al mismo tiempor...y se vio raro que hablaran sincronizadas

\- Hola chicas...Igual me dá gusto...Bueno, es que yo ...ehhh...- Dije eso y yun completo la frese

\- Es el chico que gano mas campeonatos de artes marciales y kung fu en el pais...- Dijo yun

\- Ohhhh...eso lo explica todo, y ¿por que no nos dijiste nero? - Pregunto sussy

\- ¿Para que?, igual no me importaba - Dije yo volteando la cara

\- Bueno gracias por todo...Quiziera darte algo que demuestre mi gratitud...pero no tengo nada - Dijo yun

\- No importa...Tu simples gracias para mi es suficiente - Dijo yo y yun y su amiga se marcaron alegres..

\- Affff...Por fin ya puedo hablar - Dijo lyra bajandoce de mis brazos..- Por ciero nero, estuviste increibles...

\- Como me hubiera gustado ver la pelea tmabien - Dijo sassy sacando la lengua y moviendola de una lada para otro [Solo los pervertidos entenderan].

\- Que cochina eres...¿Y que haces por aquí con lyra nero? - Dijo sussy

\- Buscando a alguien que acomode televisores por que recuerda que el mio se fue a la mierda...-

\- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿por que no vamos primero a esa tienda erotica? - Reafirmo sassy

\- ¿Que tienda? *Observo bien en los alrededores y veo la tienda* OHHH...Mejor no, si entro no saldre virger de ahí - Dijo yo alejandome un poco de sassy

\- Esa es la idea mi querido nero - Reafirmo sassy

\- Cochina eres hermana

\- La verdad...luego me epxlican eso de "virgen" por que eso no me dijo sassy - dijo lyra mirandonos a todos

\- Este dia se pone en mal a peór...- Dije yo

\- Ni que lo digas...Y tambien me acompañan a comprar ropa erotica

\- Alguien por favor que me meta un tiro - Dijo yo y un guardia escucho

\- Yo no lo are...que lo haga alguien mas - Dijo el guardia

-¿Saben que?...VAYANSE A LA MIERDA!

-Pero...-

\- A LA MIERDA

\- Peroo...

\- A LA MIERDA DIJE


	6. Esto empeora

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey sussy ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu lyra-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
**[Personajes]**= Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

**Esto empeora  
**

Les dije que se vayan a la mierda... pero seguían fastidiándome y seguían...Y lyra con su pregunta de la "virginidad" me estaba hartando, y el guardia mierdero...

\- Bueno...¿vamos a la tienda erótica o vamos a acompañar a Nero? - Dijo sassy

\- NO, NO, YA LES DIJE QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ - Dije yo frustrado

\- Oye pero calmate - Dijo el guardia - Relaja la pepa

\- ¿Sigues aquí?. VETE! -

\- Oye, tranquilo Nero, no la pages con todos...- Dijo sussy tratando de calmarme

\- Es que me estresan...Pero dá igual...*suspira* No toca mas que irnos juntos... - Dije yo

\- YAYYYYY...- Grito la hermana de sussy

\- Y luego me dicen que significa "virgen" - Dice lyra mientras se subia a los brazos de sussy

\- Te lo dirá la pendeja de sassy por que yó nó - Le dije yo

\- Se lo dire sí vamos a la tiende erótica que esta como a 30 pies de aquí - Dijo sassy confiada tendiéndome trampas como siempre

\- Igual me jode en muchas formas...Si voy con tigo y luego le dices me va a joder a mí...Y sí nó voy me va a joder igual...y igual me jodo - Digo yo con cara larga

\- Ya lo se...pero, ¿que cuesta acompañarme a una tienda? -

\- El problema no es la tienda...El problema eres tú - Dije yo frustrado de nuevo

\- Venga, yo no te are nada... - Me dijo mientras me miraba con esta cara " ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "

\- Si claro, solo mirate en el espejo y luego me dices que nó tienes intensiones de violarme - Dije con cara de perturbado

\- No lo digas Nero por que en verdad lo hace - Dijo sussy

\- Decidan de una buena véz...Ya me estoy artando esperando aquí - Dijo lyra en los brazos de sussy

\- Buenooooooo...Vamos primero a la tienda ésa - Digo yo y se que me arrepentiré

\- Yay...pues, vamos - Dijo sassy feliz y seguía con esta cara " ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "

Caminamos a la tienda y vemos que no se admitían mascotas...

\- Bueno, no se admiten mascotas, ¿que hacemos? - Dije yo

\- Alguien tendra que quedarse afuera con lyra...¿Que dices hermana? -***Quedate aquí con lyra y yo entro con Nero***- Ya rugiste

\- No jodas, ¿por que yo tengo que entrar con tigo? -

\- Para que se te quite lo marico y me coja -

\- No me simpatizas - Le dije yo al estilo "kiko"

\- Ahorita no té simpatizo, pero espera que te agarre para qué veas que sí me vás a simpatizar -

\- *Traga saliva* Ehh...Sussy, ¿me ayudas? - Dije yo nervioso, como cuando alguien esta apunto de descubrirte haciendotela

\- Te ayudaría, pero...tengo a lyra en mis brazos, y tambien no quiero meterme con sassy, luego salgo también violada -

\- Pero...¿qué no seria incesto? - Dije yo un poco confuso de lo que dijo

\- Sip...pero, a mi mama no le importa éso ní a sassy -

\- Que familia mas loca tienes sussy -

\- ¿Que es incesto Nero? - Pregunto lyra. Otra de sus preguntas pendejas

\- ¿No te cansas te preguntar yá? - Dije yo harto

\- No, siempre preguntare y siempre te jodere -

\- Luego aclaramos éso, pero entremos yá Nero, que me estoy hartando yo tambien aquí afuera - Dijo sassy agarrandome el brazo y jalandome a la tienda

Entramos a la tienda y decia tambien 18+..y yo tenia 17...

\- Hola, ¿Como te va sassy? - Dijo la cajera y se ve que conoce a sassy

\- Pues muy bien, estoy buscando una ropa especial - Le dijo sassy a la cajera

\- ¿Y quien es el chico? ¿tu amado? - Pregunto la cajera

\- No, solo soy un amigo de ella, nada mas - Le dije yo

\- Si claro, "un amigo" - Dijo la cajera burlandese de mi

\- Si, si es un amigo, pero en poco tiempo ya no lo sera - Dijo sassy sacando la lengua

\- Lo que dijiste no le gusto a "Nero" - Dije yo

\- Pues, le va a gustar -

\- Bien, creo que suficiente lo torturaste - Dijo la cajera - Por cierto, ¿que vas a comprar?...Recuerda que el material seductor no a llegado

\- NO A LLEGADO - Dice sassy impresionada - No jodas, tendre que esperar

\- Que bien!...Así salimos mas rapido de aquí...Y por cierto ¿que hace una tienda erotica abierta a estas hora, sabiendo que hay niños por estos lugares ?- Le dijo yo a la cajera curioso

\- La verdad, solo estamos revisando el material y algunos materiales que nos van a llegar, por eso esta abierta - Me dice la cajera mirandome raro

\- Ohhh...Claro, -

\- Bueno, nos vemos, tengo que irme yá - Dice sassy decepcionada

Salimos de la tienda y lyra seguia en los brazos de sussy

\- ¿Que paso? - Dijo sussy

\- No ha llegado el vestido y ni si quiera están atendiendo - Dijo sassy

\- Eso yó lo llamo suerte - Dije yo riendome y sassy me da un "sape" - Auuuuhhhh -***Éso por idiota***

\- Bueno, acompañemos a Nero, seas lo qué sea que va hacer - Dijo sussy para finalizar con el tema de la ropa erotica

\- No hace falta, yo solo voy a busca un tecnico en televisores -

\- Pues te acompañamos y punto - Dijo sassy

\- Odio mi vida - Dije yo

El mismo guardia se acerca de nuevo - ¿por que la odias? solo mirate, tienes a dos persiguiéndote -***¿Que no tienes que hacer guardia?***- Si pero...-***HAS TU GUARDIA CABRON***- Bien. Cuando te esten robando no vayas a llorar con migo -***¿y quien dijo que me dejare robar?***- Solo decia -***Yo solo digo que te vayas a la mierda***- ¿Que te enseñan en tu casa? -***Creeme, si supieras lo que me enseña mi mama, dirias que soy niño sano***- Uyyy no...Mejor me voy - El guardia se va por lo que dije

\- Y dices que nosotras jodemos la vida de los demas - Dijo sassy

\- Callense y no jodan -

\- VEZ!-

\- Como sea...¿Me van a acompañar o no? - Dije yo

\- Claro, yo si te acompaño - Dijo sassy

\- Y yo voy para vigilar a mi hermana - Dijo sussy mirando a su hermana

\- Bien, siganme, por aquí hay un lugar donde reparan televisores - Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar con los pies

-*Caminando* Por cierto Nero, ¿cuando vamos ire a tu ?- Me pregunto sassy

\- Iras a mi casa cuando acabe el relleno de naruto -

\- No jodas...esa mierda nunca acaba junto con one piece -

\- Jajajaja muy buena, buena - Dijo sussy riendose

\- ¿Que es eso Nero? - Pregunto lyra mientras caminabamos

\- Por fin lyra haces una pregunta pasable...Bueno; Son series japonesas llamadas "animes" - Le dije yo sin preocuparme que me dijera

\- Ohh!..Suponiendo que hay porno de éso -

\- COÑO, NO EMPIECES -

\- Jajajaja, te cage la vida - Dijo sassy riendose

\- Callate sassy y camina - Le dije yo enojado

Caminamos por un rato viendo los puesto y tiendas por tiendas... y mientras que caminábamos todo el mundo le tomaba fotos a lyra y luego se iban con propulsión de arcoiris en el culo

\- Que pedo con las fotas a lyra - Dije yo con un "facehoof"

\- ¿Que? ¿Celoso?..- Dijo lyra mirandome

\- claro que no...solo es fastidioso -

\- Si claro, siempre dices eso... -Dijo sassy

\- Miren ya llegamos a un tecnico - Dijo sussy

\- ¿Que esperamos? ¿a que termine el relleno de naruto? VAMOS!-

\- No empieces con eso Nero -

\- Callate hermana y camina - Dijo sussy empujando graciosamente a sassy

Entramos a la tienda del tenico - hola, ¿usted esta acargo? - Dije yo a un señor que esteba levantando unas cajas

\- Si, si soy yo..¿que desea? - Dijo el señor poniendo la caja en un escritorio cerca de la entrada-salida

\- Busco a un técnico en televisor o electrónica que repare un televisor -

\- Eso no sera problema, ¿que daño tiene su televisor? -

\- Todo -

\- ¿Como que todo? -

\- Todo por que el televisor exploto -

\- Señor, para eso comprese uno nuevo...Por que creo que el televisor destruido no se puede arreglar - Me dice el señor con cara de pendejo

\- No todo exploto, solo esploto la pantalla y algunas partes internas - Le dije yo para que no me mirara así

\- Bien, traelo y vere que hago -***Perfecto, Gracias. Nos vamo...***- Antes de terminar la palabra el señor me interrumpio - ANTES QUE TE VAYAS! Solo dejame tomarme una foto con la mascota de tu amiga -***AAHHH!, NO MAME***- Yo no mamo..Son las mujeres que hacen eso

\- No me vengas con cuentos qué solo las mujeres hacen eso - Dijo sassy

\- Claro que sí, tú no me vengas con eso - Dijo el señor con un tono retador

\- Ay por favor...No sea homosexual -

\- Y tú no sea lesbiana -

\- YA CALLENSE - Dijimos al mismo tiempo yó y sussy

\- Solo tomate la puta foto para irnos - Dice sussy mientras bajaba a lyra de sus brazos

\- BIEN - Dice el señor

\- BIEN! - Tambien dice sassy

\- BIEN -

\- BIEEENNN -

\- BIEEEENNN -

\- BIIIIEENNNN-

\- CALLENSE !- Dije yó - Solo tomate la foto para irnos a la verga de aquí

\- Claro, "para que se vayan a la verga de aquí" - Dice el señor y se toma la foto con lyra

\- Bien. NOS VAMOS - Dijo sassy

Nos retiramos y sassy tenia cara de haber encontrado su enemigo...jeejje que gracioso

\- Bueno, ahora vamos a tú casa Nero - Dijo sassy mirandome así " ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "

\- Ehhh...No se - Le dijo yo volteando la cara

\- Vamos Nero, no seas malo con sassy, solo llevala a tú casa, igual iba a obligar a sussy para que le dijera - Dijo lyra en los brazos de sussy, y por alguna razón la gente no la escucha hablar..

\- bien, bien...La llevare a mí casa...Pero no te alborotes por el camino -

Lya me convenció de llevarla a mí casa, pero sabia que me iba arrepentir por cómo es élla... Así que nos fuimos a la parada y agarramos un bus hacia la parada cerca de mi casa...Nos bajamos y caminamos

_Casa de Nero 2:00 pm_

\- Bien, llegamos...Este es mi casa- Dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

\- Mmm, se parece a la de nosotros.. o nó sussy? - Dce sassy

\- Un poco -

\- Metan a lyra en mi bolso antes de entrar...Mi mama no sabe que tengo a lyra -

\- No jodas Nero, tienes que decirle antes que sea tarde y te descubra con una...una...ehhh...pony - Dijo sassy

\- Eso es lo mas listo que te e escuchado decir -***¿Me estan insultando Nero?***- Si lo vez de ese modo, entonces sí -***Igual veras que dices en la cama***- Como sea...Lyra, entra al bolso -***Okey***

Lyra entra al bolso y entro a la casa, y sin vista de mi madre fastidiosa

\- Bueno entremos sin hacer ruido para que mi mama no escuche... Dije yo caminando silenciosamente al estilo scooby

\- NERO...VEN AQUÍ MUCHACHO MARICO - Grito mi mama de no se donde

\- COÑO -Dije en vos baja -¿EN DONDE ESTAS MAMA? -

\- ESTOY ABAJO LAVANDO ROPA. MUEVE ESE CULO A TOMA TU ROPA -

\- vaya, tu mama es fuerte - Dijo sassy asustada de los gritos

\- Vez... -

Mi mama sube y ve a sussy y a la desconocida que es su hermana

\- *camina* Vaya, vaya, vaya Nero..que gusto que allas traido otra chica - Dijo mi mama acercandose

\- Hola señora, yo soy la hermana gemela de sussy. Mi nombre es sassy -

\- Ohh, vaya Nero, ya tienes a dos ¡Y SON HERMANAS!...Esto se pone bueno, muy bueno - Dice mi mama mirandome con cara de "Bien hecho"

\- Callate mama...-

\- ¿Como quieres que me calle si tienes a dos hermosuras en la casa? -

\- Mama, solo no digas nada y dejame subir al cuarto -

\- Claro, ten *saca unos condones* Nunca sabes cuando lo vas a necesitar -

\- MAMA! -***¿Que?...así me paso con tigo...¿como crees que naciste?***- Que cruel

\- No se preocupe señora, sussy tiene condones en su cartera - Dice sassy

\- No me ayudas - Digo yo con la mano en la cara

\- Menos mal...Sino les pasa como a mí...Así tuve a Nero -

\- Solo dejame subir y deja el fastidio -

Dejamos de hablar y subimos al cuarto para evitar a mi mama

\- Por fin...Que alivio - Dijo yo tirando el bolso en la cama..y recorde que lyra estaba metida en el bolse

\- ¿Que te paso Nero? *Sale del bolso* ¿Por que me lanzas así? - Dijo lyra con ganas de patearme

\- Lo siento...Se me olvido - Le dijo yo

\- Con que aquí duermes - Dijo sassy- Lindo lugar, me recuerda el cuarto de mi hermana

. Sip...No vayas a hacer locuaras, recuerda que solo estas de visita - LE dijo yo sentandome en la silla como siempre

\- Si lo se, -

\- ¿Donde esta en televisor? - Pregunto sussy

\- Esta al lado de mi cama frente al armario -

\- *Ve la hora* Rayos. Sassy, tenemos que irnos, recuerda que nos toca cocinar, y si nuestra mama no nos ve seguro nos va a quitar todo - Dijo sussy

\- AH no mames, luego me quita mis juquetes -

\- ¿Juguetes? - Le pregunto yo

\- Asi és, "juguetes"...Pero no de ésos que son para jugar ni de coleccion - Dijo sassy y yo puse una cara de asqueroso cuando la escuche

\- No jodas - Dije yo

\- Bueno nos vemos...Baja a abrirnos la puerta - Dijo sussy

\- ESPEREN...Antes de irse...¿No me van a decir que es virgen? - Pregunto lyra otra vez

\- Que te lo diga Nero, nosotras ya tenemos que irnos -

\- No jodas...Siempre tengo que meterme yo en problemas - Dije frustrado

Bajamos para abrile la puerta y mi mama estaba en la cocina y nos ve pasar - ¿Ya lo hicieron? Si ýa lo hicieron pues; Que rapido - Dijo mi mama lavando los platos

\- No mama, no empieces..-

\- Bien Nero, nos vemos - Dijo sussy

\- Si Nero, y cuando tengamos tiempo te hago cositas - Dijo la persona mas obvia "sassy"

\- NOPE *Traca la puerta*- bien, listo mama ¿que hay para comer?

\- Solo pan, hoy no me siento bien para preparar nada -

\- Cierto que has sido muy suave con migo estos ultimos dias...¿fuiste a un medico?

\- No, solo espero que no sea nada grabe -

\- Bueno, agarrare pan y subire -

Agarre el pan y sube donde estaba lyra y la vi en mi computadora

\- Ya te dije que no te pondre porno lyra -

\- Venga, solo queria saber, eso es todo - Dice lyra minetras se bajaba

\- No me importa...Solo agarra tu pan y come...Y sigo preguntandome como rayos no tienes genitales-

\- Callate Nero -

-Como sea...-

Luego de comer y trabajar en los ariculos y acoste...Ya en la mañana me lavante un poco tarde por que mi mama no me levanto...eso estaba raro, mi mama siempre me lavanta...Decidi levantarme para ver en donde estaba mi mama...Busco por toda la casa y no la encuentro... así que decidi entrar en su cuarto...Voy a su cuarto entro y la encuentro en la cama dormiendo...Me le acerco un poco para saber como estaba, le toco la frente y estaba caliente

\- Mama...mama, despierta...¿estas bien?. Tienes fiebre...- Le dije mientras le quitaba la sabana y cuando se la quito estaba en ropa interior...y yo con cara de " Okey"

\- Estoy un poco mal...estoy mareada y tengo ganas de vomitar...Tendras que encargarte tu estaba vez de la casa, por que yo no puedo...- Me dijo mi mama

\- Esto no puede ser...-

\- Si puede ser, ahora mueve ese culo qué quiero recuperarme para fastidiarte de nuevo -

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo...decidi dejarlo asta ahí por cosas y asunto mio :P...No vayan a creer que esos "asuntos" es ver clop**...**bueno...solo un poco...Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y espero que lyra no haga nada con la computadora :D**


	7. La raya de lyra ( ʖ )

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey sussy ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu lyra-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
**[Personajes]**= Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

**La raya de Lyra** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Jueves en la mañana, mi mama se levanto con una fiebre o yo no sé qué...Asi que tendría que ocuparme yo de la casa, tendría que cocinar, lavar, planchar, y muchas cosas mas...al menos lyra no estaría en peligro por mi mama...Me fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para lyra, mi mama y para mi, sin recordar la otra vez que se me quemo la comida junto con el jugo...

En la cocina buscaba panes para hacer sandwiches...- Rayos, ¿donde estaran? *abre la refrigerador* Mmmhhh, yá los encontré * saca los panes* Bien, ahora a sacar las cosas -

_Cuarto de Nero _**[Lyra]**

-*Rugidos de estomago* Afffff...¿cuando Nero va a traer el desayuno?...¿y que estara haciendo para que se tarde tanto?...-

-*Se sienta en al cama* Que aburrimiento, quisiera poder hacer algo mientras que Nero no esta aquí...y una de esas es hablar con migo mismo - Dice mientras baja la cabeza...

En un momento subo la cabeza y veo la computadora ne Nero, cuando la vi, escuche que se iluminaba y de la nada salio un coro de angel...tipo caricatura...

\- ¿QUE HERMOSO?...Creo que a Nero no le va a molestar que me meta en su computadora...- Dice mientras frotaba los cascos y ponia una cara de sonrisas...

-* Se sienta en la silla* A ver...¿como se prende esto?...¿como Nero enciende esta cosa?...Se que prendia una cosa abajo[El regulador] y luego oprimía un botón de esta cosa [El CPU]..y luego la pantalla[El monitor, aun que ya esta claro]...y prendia la pantalla magicamente [Lo mas curioso del caso es que Lyra es un unicornio y no sabe que hace magia, y es mejor no decirle...por que ya saben que va a pasar]

\- Veamos...*baja de la silla y oprime el boton del regulador* Listo! ahora este...*oprime el boton del CPU* Listo *se sienta de nuevo*...Veamos, creo que ya esta listo...- Dice mientras observaba la pantalla luego de prender el monitor

\- LISTO!, ahora a colocar ese explorador raro...*ve el fondo de pantalla* Oye, soy...yo...Nero me tiene como fondo, ¿eso se raro?...mas raro es hablarme yo misma, pero da igual

_Cocina _**[Nero]**

\- Ufffffffffff, ya termine los sandwiches...ahora a repartirlos...Espero que mi mama no se venga en vomito, y sera mejor llevarle unas pastillas para la fiebre...- Dije mientras agarraba los sandwiches y habria el refigerador para agarras las pastillas...Luego de eso subi a mi cuarto y habro la puerta y me lleva la impresion que Lyra estaba sentada en mi computadora utilizandola

\- Lyra, BAJATE ANIMAL FEO! -

\- Oye, el feo aquí eres tú - Dijo Lyra

\- No tengo culpa de haberte encontrado en mi computadora tratando de ver porno otra vez -

\- Yo solo quiere saber y ver...Y encontre una foto mia en tu computadora, pervertido - Dijo ella bajandose de la silla

\- No soy pervertido, solo es que mi personaje favorito eres tú, boba - Le dije yo un poco apenado y pendejo

\- ¿Que quieres decir?...¿que la serie esa donde salgo, soy tu personaje favorito? - Dijo un poco confusa

\- Si, toma, aquí te dejo tu desayuno, y si tienes unos dolores de estomago, pues, solo sientate en la cosa esa que parece una silla con un hueco...lo digo por si acaso - Le digo yo - Y parece que estare ocupado por este dia lyra, por que mi mama se enfermo y tengo que ocuparme de todo -

\- Ohhh, esta bien, no te preocupes por eso, yo entiendo -

\- ¿Como que entiendes si apenas sabes qué tienes vida? -

\- Solo callate y vete de aquí -

\- Bien, pero * voy y apago la computadora y la desconecto* no computadora... ¿okey? - Le djo yo mitandola con ojo de alcon

\- Bien, bien, no mas computadora -

\- Muy bien, y si quieres rondar por la casa o no se, haslo pero ten cuidado de hacer ruidos por que mi mama en sentido auditivo es perfecta...- Le dije yo retirándome del cuarto

Sali del cuarto y bajo a ver a mi mama en su cuarto...

\- Mama, ¿como te sientes? - Le dije entrando al cuarto

\- ¿Como crees que me siento, pendejo? - Me dijo ella

\- Oye, creo que en tu estado no podrás comer...¿quieres que te traiga algo cítrico? - Le dije yo

\- No, dame eso sandwich -

\- Okey, pero si vomitas no es culpa mía -

\- Oye, es culpa tuya, tu eres el que me esta cuidando - Me dijo ella

\- Si como sea, estare lavando los plates, si me necesitas solo suena esta campanita - Le dije mientras le dama una campanita de vaca

\- ¿Me crees qué?..¿una vaca acaso? -

\- si, ahora quedate quieta y come -

\- *abre la puerta y se va* Rayos, que fastidio, ahora tengo que lavar los platos - Dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina - Bien a lavar los platos

Lavaba los platos y de repente escuche la campanita que le di a mi boba madre...camine a su habitación para ver que queria, entre y la vi con el plato de sandwiches en la mano

\- Toma, no quiero, sabe feo - Me dijo ella mientras sostenía el plato

Agarro el plato - ¿que paso?,¿no te gusto? - Le dije yo con cara de "Te lo dije"

\- No, sabe feo -

\- Bueno, mejor voy a la tienda para comprar citrico, esperame aquí, así tambien aprovecho y compre medicamentos para la fiebre, mientras tanto, duerme te hará sentir mejor -

\- Esta bien, pero apurate que tengo hambre -

Salí y agarre mis cosas y salí a comprar citrico y medicamentos...Por suerte habia una tiende casí al lado de mi casa y compre los citricos luego fue a una farmacia casí cerca de mi casa igual la tienda

_Cuarto de Nero _**[Lyra]**

\- Afff, Nero tiene que ahora ocuparse de la casa ya que su mama no esta bien...y eso me pone mas aburrida, no puedo fastidiar a Nero, ni sussy esta aquí para hablar -

\- *se acuesta en la cama* Esta situación es puro para dormir...mejor me acuesto un rato-

_Casa de sussy_ **[Sussy]**

\- SUSSYY!...APURATE A COMPRAR LAS MEDICINAS COÑO - Dice mi mama

\- ESTA BIEN, PERO NO ME GRITES QUE ESTOY AL LADO TUYO -

\- Ohh.. perdon, no te vi, solo ve a comprar los medicamentos que ya no tenemos, si se enferman yó no comprare nada -

\- Que mama tan buena tengo... en verdad -

\- Gracias, ahora mueve ese culo, sino no lo mueves entonces al menos mueveselo a Nero -

\- Comprare los medicamentos para que no me molestes mas - Dije yo - Y dejame tranquila -

Sali de la casa y empece a caminar - Que fastidio, menos mal que sassy estaba dormida por que sino me fastidia igual...Y que dormilona és - Dije mientras caminaba a la farmacia

_Farmacia _**[Nero]**

\- Por fin llegue *voy al que al que atiende ó como se llame* Hola - Le digo al que atiende - ¿Tiene...- Me interrumpio el que atiende

\- Hola ¿que se le ofrece? - Me dijo al interrumpir

\- No se si me escucho, pero dije "hola" - Le dije mirando como idiota

\- Ohh, perdon, ¿que se le ofrece? -

\- Bueno, ¿tiene acetaminofen ? -

\- Si, claro, ¿cuantas cajas quieres? - Me dijo él

\- Una, y algunas pastilas para el dolor de cabeza -

\- Con gusto - Me dijo él - TU, VEN HACA

\- Ehh...¿como que yo? - Le dije

\- No tú...es tu - Me volvio a decir

\- Ya te dije que: ¿como que yo? -

\- No" yo", es tu -

\- Oye, ya le dije que no soy yo -

\- Se que "tu" no eres "yo"...por que yo soy "yo" -

\- ¿Me llamaban? - dijo otro que trabajaba ahí

\- Al fin...tu...- dijo otra vez y lo interrumpi

\- Alto, ya le dije que no trabajo aquí - Le dije

\- No se refería a tí...se refería a mí - Dice el que acababa de llegar

\- ¿Como que se refería a tí? si dice "tu" que significa que se referia a mí - Les dije

\- No, es para mi...por que yo soy tu - Me dijo

\- Y yó soy yo - Me dijo el otro

\- ¿Me están tomando del pelo? - Les dijo yo ya fastidiado

\- No, tu no entiendes...- Dije el que estaba en la caja registradora -Yó soy yo, y él es tu

\- COÑO DE LA MADRE...QUE NO ME TOMEN DEL PELO -

\- NO TE TOMAMOS DEL PELO CABRON - Me dijo el que estaba en la caja

El otro también se harta - Te estamos diciendo que YÓ SOY TU Y ÉL ES YO -

\- Coño, no jodan y denme las cajas, o me voy -

\- Esta bien. Tu, busca las cajas - Dijo otra vez el cajero

\- Que ya le dije que no trabajo aquí, coño -

\- No, se refería a mí, por que yo soy "tu" - dijo el otro

\- Y yo, soy yo - Me dijo el cajero

Cuando escuche un poco mas, imagine que entendi - ¿Me estan diciendo que se llaman así y que tú te llamas "yo" y tú te llamas "tu"? - Le dije bien confuso

\- Si por fin entendiste - Me dijo el que estaba en la caja

\- Si es así entonces ¿POR QUE COÑO NO LO MENCIONARON ANTES? - Les dije frustrado

\- Perdon, es que nos estabas pidiendo la caja y las pastillas que se nos olvido - Dijo "tu"

Cuando de repente "sussy" se aparece en la tienda

\- *ve a Nero* Ohhh...Nero ¿que haces aquí? - Me dijo sussy

\- Comprando medicina para la fiebre por que mi mama esta enferma - Le dije yo - ¿y que haces tú aquí?

\- Comprando igual que tú - Dice sussy - ¿Y como es eso que esta enferma?

\- Se levanto con fiebre en la mañana y es mi deber cuidar de ella y cuidar de la casa -

\- Ohh...espero que mejore..¿Y Lyra? -

\- Bien, esta en mi cuarto -

\- Bueno...*mira al cajero* Me todo lo que hay aquí en esta nota - Dijo sussy mientras le daba un papel

\- Perfecto - Dice el cajero - Tu, ve a atraer las cosas

\- ¿Como que yo?- Dijo sussy

\- No empecemos otra vez - Le dije yo con un "facehoof"

\- ¿Que quieres decir Nero? - Me pregunta sussy

\- Que el cajero es "yo" y el otro es "tu" -

\- ¿Como que el cajero eres "tu" y el otro soy "yo"? -

El cajero le responde - No chica,Tu no eres yo, por que yo soy "tu" y él es "yo" -

\- ¿Que es esto? ¿Me estan tomando del pelo? - Dijo sussy

\- No sussy, yo tambien dije eso, pero entiende que él eso "yo" y el otro es "tu" - Le dijo yo aguantando la risa

\- Maldita sea con tigo Nero - Dijo sussy con ganas de meterme un golpe

\- Solo aclaro que yo soy "tu" y no puedes ser yo, por que yo soy "tu" y él es "yo" - Dijo el otro

\- Si siguen así tendre que ir a otra farmacia...- Dijo sussy y yo riéndome de la situación [Tienen que admitirlo, si estuvieran en una situación en la vida real se reirían como locos]

\- Maldita sea, coño de la madre, esto se parece a la situacion de "Pareja explosiva" - dijo yo riendome como loco

\- Callate Nero, no te rias que no es gracioso - Dijo sussy

\- Él se rie por que sabe la situacion en la que te encuentras en este momento - Dijo el cajero

\- Callate "tu", tu no sirves...Me imagino que las personas tendra ganas de golpearlos por los nombre ésos - Dijo yo

\- Aveces - Dijo "yo"

\- Bien, dejenme entender - Dijo sussy - ¿Tu, eres "tu" él es "yo"?...Sigo sin entender

\- Coño sussy, ellos se llaman así como lo estas escuchando - Dije yo para finalizar el tema por que me iba a morir de la risa si seguia así

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...Eso aclara todo...Que pendejada de nombres tienen -

\- Oye, aun que sea no me llamo casí igual que una golosina - Dijo el cajero

\- Bueno, todos igual tienen nombres raro y yá - Dije yo

\- Callate Nero, tu no hables por que tienes nombre de ese "DJ" - Dijo sussy [Para los que no sepan quien es el "DJ Nero"...El hizo un duo don "skirllex" y es un buen DJ...]

\- En parte tienes razon -

\- Solo lean la nota y denme mis medicamentos - dijo sussy

Luego de un rato en la farmacia, por fin salimos y nos despedimos de los dos idiotas con nombres raros

\- Vaya, que nombres mas raros - Dije yo caminando

\- Si, osea: El cajero se llama "tu", y el otro se llamo "yo"..Eso no tiene limites -

\- Sip, pero al menos me pude reir un rato -

\- Bueno, al menos sassy no vino, por que seria otro problema mas para tratar de explicar los nombre...- Dijo sussy

\- Bueno, si, tienes un poco de razon. Bueno sussy, me voy, tengo que ver a Lyra y a mi mama...otro dia nos vemos...-

\- Oye, tengo una idea -***¿Que clase de idea sussy?***- ¿por que no realizamos una cena donde nos reunamos tú y tu mama y junto con la mia, es para conocernos mejor. -

\- Estas loca!, sabes muy bien si eso pasa estaríamos apretados con las dos locas: Tu mama y la mia - Dije yo

\- Vaya, es verdad...Bueno, en otra ocasión nos vemos...me tengo que ir - Dijo mientras caminaba en direccion hacia su casa

Cuando sussy se fue yo fue a mi casa con los citricos y los medicamentos para la fiebre...Saco los cítricos de la bolsa y voy al cuarto de mi mama para darselos

\- Mama, ya regrese...Toma los cítricos - Dije mientras entraba y le dejaba los cítricos en la mesa al lado de ella

Salí del cuarto de mi mama y luego subi para ver que estaba haciendo lyra..Entro al cuarto y la veo dormida

\- Pensaba que estaba en mi computadora *La observo bien*Mhh?...¿Que es esa raya roja que tiene en su entre pierna? - Dije mientras me acercaba a ella

Mientras tanto pensaba: (Oh, rayos, Lyra si tiene órganos reproductivos...Pero, ¿que estara soñando para que salga ahora éso? -

\- Lyra, lyra, despierta conche tu madre - La intentaba despertar y por fin logre despertarla

\- *Vozteso* ¿Que paso Nero?. ¿Por que me despiertas? - Me dijo ella rascandose el ojo con su pezuña

\- No nada, solo vi algo raro nada mas...Y Lyra una preguntica: ¿que estabas soñando? - Le dije yo con cara de curioso y de inmediatamente se empezó a poner un poco roja y tambien cerro las piernas

\- Nada Nero, nada, no soñaba nada - Dijo ella evitando contacto visual con migo

\- Bueno, sea lo que sea, ya no me importa -

\- Okey, okey, esta bien, no tengo problemas para que lo olvides -

\- Esta bien. Bueno Lyra, ven baja con migo, y para que bajes y disfrutes un rato sin estar en mi cuarto, por que aquí debe ser frustrante y como mi mama esta en su cama aprovechas y te relajas en el sillon y me haces compañia -

\- Esta bien, Nero -

Bajamos y cuando lyra estaba en el sillon empezo a sentir dolores en el estomago

\- Nero, tengo un dolor en el estomago - Dice lyra mientras se ponia su casco en el estomago y tenia cara de ganas de ir al baño

\- Rayos, corre sube y sentate en el UUS [Doble "U" ,S] -

\- ¿hablas de la silla que esta pegada al piso y tiene un hueco? -

\- Si lyra, corre y sube rapdio -

\- No puedo, parece que algo esta saliendo -

Dijo eso y rápidamente la carge y la lleve al baño mio para que no se cagara en es sillon...por que si lo hacia ¿como le explicaria a mi mama? "Hey mama, tenia ganas de ir al baño, me provoco hacerlo en el sillon por que me dio flojera subir" asi de feo se oiría

La dejo en el baño sentada - Hey lyra ¿como vas allí adentro? -

\- Bien!, eso creo -

\- Y yo que pensaba que no podias cagar...eso fue estupido -

Luego de un ratico Lyra salio del baño luego de bajar la palanca y bañarse

\- ¿Como te fue en la búsqueda de la sabiduría ? - Le dije yo

\- Callate, Nero, aunque, fue relajante y se sintio muy rico...*vos baja* no tanto como el sueño -

Esucho que dice algo en voz baja - ¿Que dijiste Lyra? -

\- Nada nada, no dije nada -

\- Mas te vale- Dije eso y luego comence a pensar - (Si la raya que vi era el genital de lyra, entonces: Su genital sale cuando se exita...No se que sueño estaba solando, pero tiene algo que ver con el porno o por culpa da la puta da sassy)

**Bueno chicos, hasta aqui el capitulo espero que les alla gustado y para que vean que lyra si caga, solo faltaba un tiempito que su cuerpo de adactara a la vida real y material...**


	8. Me voy

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey sussy ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu lyra-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
**[Personajes]**= Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

Quiero aclarar algo antes de comenzar: Cuando Nero dice lo de "UUS" me equivoque, es "UUC" mil disculpas

**Me voy  
**

Luego de que Lyra hiciera de los suyo en el "trono de la sabiduría" bajamos para yó ocuparme de la casa mientras que Lyra se quedaba en el sillon

\- Bueno Lyra, ya sabes como ir al baño, ahora descansa un rato, mientras yo me ocupo de mi mama -

\- Esta bien, Nero,-

\- Bueno, si quieres me ayudarías en algo, pero mejor quedate aquí para que no arruines la casa como mi habitación con la rata

\- Oye, no es culpa mia que me distrajera correteando la rata - Dijo Lyra levantando la ceja

\- No me importa, solo quedate quieta como un perrito -

\- No soy tuya -

\- Oye, eso sono feo..- Dije yo mientras me retiraba

\- Pervertido -

Camina hacia la habitacion de mi mama para ver como le iba con la fiebre

\- Hola mama, ¿como te sientes? - Le dije yo entrando al cuarto

\- La verdad, me siento igual, solo con menos ganas de vomitar -

\- Esta bien -

\- Pero eso no te salvara de nada de lo que te diga..por cierto maricon, ¿como vas con el trabajo de protituto? -

\- Mama, es de la tienda, y lo deje -

\- ¿QUEE?. EXPLICAME MARICON - Me dijo ella con una ganas de sacar la escoba y metermela por el culo

\- Oye, no me gustaba, además, conseguí otro que me parece mejor que esa mierda -

\- Bueno,al menos tienes un empleo, vago - Dice ella quitandose la sabana [Tambien se les puede llamar cobija]

\- Mama, no te quitas la sabana, tienes que ponértela para que sudes la fiebre -

\- Pero, es por la calor que me la quito -

\- No me importa, ahora yo me estoy ocupando de tí y me tienes que obedecer - Dije yo mientras lo ponia la sabana de nuevo

\- Jé, ojala así fueras con sussy -

\- Callate y toma tus pastillas y medicamentos...- Le dije en un tomo enojado

\- Solo lo hago para recuperarme, sino no lo hiciera -

\- Si como sea, solo haslo que no quiero encargarme yo solo de todo esto -

_Casa de sussy _**[Sussy]**

\- Mama, ya llegue con las cosas de la farmacia - Digo mientras dejaba la bolsa en la cocina

\- Que bien, ahora sal y busca a Nero -

\- No fastidies mama, y Nero lo vi en la farmacia tambien -

\- Cuentame ¿que paso?¿tuvieron sexo? -

\- No mama, no soy así -

\- ¿Te quieres volver lesbiana acaso? - Me dijo ella subiendo la ceja

\- No mama, no quiero ser lesbiana. Dejame en paz por favor -

\- Decirme que te deje en paz es como decirte que te cojas a Nero, ¿entiendes el punto? -

\- Que estupides -

\- Así es la vida mi querida hermana - Dice sassy saliendo del baño

\- Callate y metete en el baño, agarra la escoba y metetelo por la concha - Dije yo mientras iba al cuarto mío

\- Sussy, *Camina hacia el cuarto* sussy, ¿te puedo decir algo? - Dice mi mama

\- Esta bien, pero que no sea nada estupido - Dije mientras abria la puerta

\- ¿Le dijiste a Nero sobre la cena? -

\- No jodas - dije mientras trancaba la puerta

\- Coño sussy, me golpeaste la nariz -

\- Si como sea-

**PDV MAMA DE SUSSY**

\- Hey sassy *voz baja* quiero que vayas a la casa de Nero y le digas a su mama que si quiero un dia cenar aquí - Dije mientras sasy confirmaba con un si y luego se dirigio a la puerta

\- ESPERA!, ¿acaso vas a salir desnuda?-

\- Mierda!, se me olvido que estaba en toalla -

_Casa de Nero _**[Nero]**

\- Lyra, lyra, ¿que haces? - Dije mientras miraba a lyra mordiendo la alfombra - Y luego dices que no te pareces a un perrito

\- Callate Nero, estoy disfrutando este momento -

\- ¿De que? ¿de ser perrito? -

\- Noo, pendejo, de morder la alfrombra -

\- Ya te quitare el momento entonces - Dije yo y le quite la alfrombra

\- ¿por que haces eso?, me estaba divirtiendo - Dijo mientras me miraba

\- Por que es mi deber de que no lo hagas por que en la casa hay reglas y recuerda que tengo que cuidar la casa ya que mi mama esta enferma y por que se me fue que alguien pise la alfrombra y vea los mordiscos...ademas, la e pisado cientos de veces -

\- Que asco - Dice mientras iba a la cocina

\- ¿que vas hacer allá Lyra? -

\- Lavarme la boca, por que no quiero tener las pisadas tuyas -

\- Como sea, solo no hagas desorden, por que parese que haces desorden a donde quiera que vayas -

\- No es cierto - Dice lyra quejandose

\- ¿No?...Cuando te deje en mi cuarto sola desordenaste mi cuarto completo por una rata, ahorita estuviste desordenando la alfrombra, y tenias ganas de cagar -

-¿Y que tiene que ver las ganas de cagar en esto? -

\- Que sí no te hubiese llevado al baño haces un desorden de mierda, literal -

\- Callate -

Deje de hablar con lyra y me puse a limpiar y a lavar ropa, dure horas, pero termine y me senti un poco cansado y fui a ver a mi mama

\- Mama, ¿como te sientes? - Le dije en la puerta para no entrar

\- ¿Como crees que me siento maricon?...Anda a lavarte las nalgas -

\- Eso quieres decir que te estas recuperando...-

\- ¿eso crees tu?...- Dice mi mama

\- ¿Fue sarcasmo lo que dijiste? - Dije yo

\- No, solo lo dije para decir que tan pendejo eres -

\- ¿Otra vez fuiste sarcastica? -

\- Solo vete a fastidiar o a jalartela con porno gay -

\- Aun que sea te sientes un poco mejor -

\- Callate y traeme mas citrico -

Luego de todo lo ocurrido, se hiso de noche e ise el articulo periodistico y acoste a lyra, en la mañana me pare para ver como estaba mi mama, bajo y encuentro a mi mama dandole una taza de cafe a sassy y luego se acostaba en el sofa

\- Coño sassy, ¿que haces aquí? - Le digo yo mientras estaba en la sala

\- Solo vine a hablar con tu mama. Ayer iba a venir pero me dio flojera - Dijo sassy dando un sorbo de la taza

\- Asi es maricon - Dice mi mama - Sassy me esta diciendo que vayamos a cenar con la mama de sassy y sussy esta tarde y quizas nos quedemos en su casa...-

\- Pero...pero...¿no te sentias mal? - Dije yo

\- Naa, se me paso, pero estoy un poco mareada por eso me ves recostada en el sofa - Dice un hielos en la cabeza

\- Bueno, pero descansa mientras que yo hablo que sassy -

\- ¿Que vas a hablar con migo?- Pregunto sassy

\- Bien, por estavez te hare caso - Dice mi mama levantandose del sofa - Pero a la tarde vamos a la cena con la mama de sussy y sassy y no quiero excusas -

\- Esta bien, eso no lo puedes evitar - digo mientras mi mama camina a su cuarto y cierra la puerta

\- Bien, sassy, ya que mi mama no esta, ¿como es eso que viniste para avisarle sobre una cena ? -

\- bueno, veras: Mi mama tiene curiosidad de conocer a tu mama y para ser un poco mas unidos, eso es todo - Dice sassy tomando sorbos del cafe - Este cafe sabe raro

\- A ver - tomo un sorbo - Es por que no es cafe, es chocolate, pendeja

\- ¿Entonces por que me lo dieron en una taza de cafe? -

\- ¿Por que me lo preguntas a mí? si la enferma es mi mama -

\- Ajá, como sea, por cierto: Me diste un beso indirecto - Dice sassy mientras toma mas sorbos de la parte donde tome

\- Coño con tigo...Ya largate, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí - Dije yo mientras empujaba a sassy

\- Pero, ¿y la taza? -

\- No imrpota, llevatela, luego la busco -

Empujo a sassy fuera de la casa y luego tranque, despues me diriji hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de pan, para mi y Lyra. Subí y lyra se encontraba dormida, aproveche y me cepille y luego me acerco a la cama para despertarla

\- Lyra,lyra, despierta yá...-

\- ¿Que?. No estaba dormida - Dice ella

\- Ohh, mejor, asi no te levanto como siempre - Dije mientras que lyra se volteaba y note algo raro en su casco derecho

\- Lyra, ehhh...¿que es eso que tienes en el casco?...- Le dije mientras le tomaba del casco y veia la especie de liquido extraño

\- La verdad, no se, solo aparecio - dije yo sonrojandose mientras agarraba el casco

\- Si claro *lame*...mhh? que saber mas raro...- Lyra se quedo un poco en chock y se sonrojo un poco y no me hablo - Lyra?, Lyra?

No me hablo así que decidí dejar los panes al frente de ella para qué cuando reaccionara se los comiera,, luego baje a ver a mi mama

\- Mama, mama, ¿como te sientes? - Le digo mientras le tocaba la puerta

\- Estoy mucho mejor...Ademas, que no se te olvide avisarme para ir a cenar con la mama de sassy -

\- Esta bien mama...-

\- Si se me olvida y no me dice, te meto unas de tus comidas por el culo -

\- SAbes?, prefiero una correa -

\- Bueno, entonces sera una correa que te la meta por el culo -

\- Nooo, hable que me des con una correa - Dije yo

\- No me importa, solo dame algo para masticar que tengo hambre, apurate -

\- Esta bien -

La verdad, mi mama se empezaba a recuperar y no me hacia feliz, no me culpen por eso, la verdad siempre me fastidia...En la cocina le prepare panes y se los lleve y se los deje en una mesita, y élla sin decirme nada.. Subí a ver a Lyra, y pues...ya se habia comido los panes

\- Ya que te comiste los panes, necesito que prestes atencion a lo que te voy a decir - Le dije yó

\- Esta bien, nero, dime - Dijo Lyra mientras se acomodaba en la cama [No malinterpreten la situacion...se como son de mal pensados todos :P]

\- Mira, mi mama y yo vamos a cenar en la casa de sussy, por que nos invitaron, así que tendras que quedarte aquí sola en la casa ó llevarte a escondidas y meterte en el cuarto de sussy y recostarte en la cama -

Lyra entendio todo pero se altero cuando escucho la ultima parte - ¿COMO QUE ACOSTARME EN LA CAMA? -Dije ella

\- Hablo de que te quedes en la cama, no lo qué estás pensando, pervertida -

\- callate, ser sin pelo -

\- Ajá, prefiero no tener mucho pelo que tener pelo e- n todo el cuerpo, como tú -

\- Oye, no me insultes tampoco cabeza de pene - Dijo lyra un poco frustrada y se bajo de la cama

\- Sonaste como mi mama -

\- Como sea, ¿cuando es la cena? - Pregunto Lyra

\- En la tarde, asi que tenemos tiempo para pensar -

\- Okey-

Lyra acepto, asi que baje para ver a mi mama a las 12 PM, entre al cuarto y no estaba, asi que fuí a la cocina y la vi a ella tomando jugo

\- Oh, ahi estas - Dice mi mama - ¿que haces cabeza de pene? -

\- Nada, solo baje a verte -

\- Pues, ya no sera necesario marica, ya estoy bien, ya puedes masturbarte con tu caballos de colores -

\- Empezamos otra vez -

\- Así es, ya que estoy bien gracias a tí, puedo estar como antes y que no se te olvido la cena cabeza de guevo-

\- Y ya recupero lo vulgar - Dije yo suspirando

\- Callate y anda a lavarte el culo que para eso es que sirve -

\- ¿Sabes?, un dia de estos me voy a ir de la casa -

\- Jejeje, como si tuvieras los huevos para hacerlo - Solo con decir mi mama eso, la ignore y subi al cuarto

\- ¿Que paso Nero? - Dijo Lyra al verme

\- Nada Lyra, solo es que me quiero ir de la casa -

\- ¿Y por que no lo haces? - Me pregunto ella un poco dudosa

\- Veras Lyra, hay cosas que se hacen y hay cosas que nó..Si yo me voy de la casa, perdería beneficios y el dinero necesario para estudiar, como mi mama trabaja y yo no hago casi nada

\- Pero, ¿y que me dices del trabajo del periódico? - Dijo ella con los ojos grandes

\- La verdad, ese trabajo no dan mucho...solo dan poco -

\- Pero, algo es algo, - Me dijo Lyra

\- Si lo se, pero igual, tarde o temprano me voy a ir -

\- ¿Y yo, Nero? - Me miro con ojos grandes llorosos

\- Ya que tu te metiste en mi vida, te llevare conmigo, como mi amiga...Tomalo como un cumplido - Dije mientras agarraba y la acariciaba

\- Jejej, siento ser un estorbo, Nero -

\- No te preocupes, mi vida era aburrida cuando no estabas -

\- Jejeje, gracias..me haces sonrojar -

\- Jejeje, que modesta eres Lyra, ni pensar que unas de mis ponys favoritas viviria con migo como mascota, eso es algo loco y raro -

\- Eso hace la marihuana -

\- No empieces diciendo drogas -

\- Lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar -

\- Jeje, bueno, tienes razón hasta yo diría eso - Dije yo riéndome

\- Seee, bueno, dejame bajar de tus brazon, quiero recostarme un rato en tu cama -

\- Esta bien - Dije mientras la soltaba para que se subiera a mi cama

Después de unas pocas horas mi mama me toco para ya bañarme para irnos y yo con una cara larga de "no ir", pero tenia que hacerlo ajuro, asi que me prepare y me aliste y meti a lyra en el bolse para llevarmela y no dejarla en la casa...

Bajo para buscar a mi mama para irnos

\- ¿Que estabas haciendo que demorabas tanto? - Me pregunto mi mama

\- Oye, calmate, solo me estaba alistando, no hacia nada malo -

\- Ajá, eso es como decirle que a alguien que qué no ha visto algo morboso -

\- Eso fue estupido lo que dijiste - Dije yo saliendo de la casa

\- Como sea - Dice mi mama mientras sale igual y tranca la puerta - ¿A donde queda la casa de sussy?...responde marica

\- Solo sigueme y deja de molestar -

\- Claro maricon, solo te seguite

Luego de un buen rato agarramos un bus y nos fuimos. Llegamos a la casa de sussy y nos encontrábamos en la puerta central

\- ¿Que esperas maricon? TOCA LA PUERTA -

\- No me grites, ¿okey? - Dije mientras tocaba y rapidamente abrieron la puerta

\- Oh, hola Nero - Me dijo sussy nerviosa igual que yo

\- Hola sussy - Dije

\- Hola corazon, ¿como te va? - Dijo mi mama

\- Hola mama de Nero, por favor pasen que los estamos esperando -

Entramos y pues, la mama de sussy estaba en un sofa y sussy las presento y se llevaron bien mientras que yo iba al cuarto de sussy a sacar a lyra

\- Bien, ahora¿ que hacemos sussy? - Dije mientras sacaba a lyra del bolso

\- No lo se, pero limpia ese bolso que apesta en serio - Dijo lyra limpiándose la nariz

\- Si, lo se, pero me da paja - Digo mientras pongo el bolso en el piso de sussy

\- Bueno Nero, ya nuestras madres estan aquí, ¿que hacemos? -***Meternos un tiro***- Pero...-***Un tiro dije***-

\- No hagan nada loco - Dijo lyra

\- Ajá, y tu eres la loca aquí - Le dije mientras hablaba con su voz chillona

\- Callate -

\- Bueno, no peleen y planeemos como escapar de esta situacion - Dijo sussy agarrandose la barbilla

Cuando repentinamente sassy entra - Oigan, ¿van a venir o no a cenar? - Dijo mientras se volvia a ir

\- Rayos, ¿ahora que? -Dije

\- Solo toca ir y rezar - Dijo sussy mientras salia con una cancion de coro de angel

\- *Voltea y ve a lyra* Bien lyra, no te muevas de aquí y no hagas ruido - Dije mientras me iba y la miraba fijamente

\- claro Nero, no te preocupes - Reafirmo lyra

\- Bien * Traca la puerta* -

\- Bueno, a la cena - dijo sussy

Caminabamos y sentiamos el habiente pesado y la cancion de roky...Llegamos a la mesa y vemos a nuestras madres sentada esperando, repentinamente voltean a vernos con unas miradas perturbadoras y pendejas y yo con ganas de vivir en otro lado y dejar mi casa

\- Los estabamos esperando - Dijo mi mama

\- Si, sientense, y empecemos a comer - Dijo la mama de sussy, y solo con ver sus caras daban miedo

Nos sentamos y sassy tambien se sento a cenar, eran las las 5 PM y terminamos de comer a las 6 PM andaba nervioso, ya que hoy, hoy por fin me voy

\- Bueno Nero, - Dice mi mama mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta - Ya que estamos aquí, maricon, dime ¿cuando piensas quitarle la virginidad a sussy?

\- Cierto, por que mi sussy no quiero que se vuelva lesbiana - Dice la mama de sussy

\- Ademas, yo lo incito y no quiere, ese Nero solo hace estresar a uno - Dice sassy

\- Oye, callate sassy - Digo mirandola con frustracion

\- Callate Nero, ella tiene un poco de razon, coño solo haslo - Dice mi mama

\- No, no lo hare, no me van a obligar hacer tal cosa -

\- Entonces esta decidido, eres gay 100%, seguro te sepillas con tu propio pene -

\- callate mama, eso es asqueroso -

\- No para alguien que hace eso - Dice mi mama y yo explote

\- Bien, si tanto fastidias ¿por que no me voy y te dejo sola? -

\- Ajá, como si pudieras vivir solo por tu cuenta, ni si quiera puedes buscar trabajo tu solo y vas a vivir por tu cuenta -

\- ¿Me estas retando? - Dije yo parandome de la mesa y con la silla arrastrandola cuando me pare

Sussy solo miraba el juego mientras nos oía pelear

\- Con gusto, dudo que dures 4 horas solo. Despues regresaras diciendo qué tengo razón...Siempre lo seras, como tu padre de cobarde se fue -

\- Espera..¿que no se fue por que no me queria? -

\- No, te equivocas, el se fue por cobarde, como te dije que fuiste un accidente pues, se acobardo y se fue -

\- Bien, estuviste ocultandolo todo este tiempo! - Dije levantandome y diciendolo lentamente, y me fui de la mesa enojado

Me meti en el cuarto de sussy y sali por la ventana y vi a lyra esperandome

\- ¿Lista lyra? - Le dije mientras agarraba el bolso con mi cosas

\- Claro Nero,- Dijo mientras me veia alistandome y comenzamos a caminar

Se oscurecio rapidamente y yo caminaba con lyra sin esperar que nos preparaba el destino, sin saber nada

\- Eso fue buen plan, bueno...ni tanto- Le dije a lyra caminado bajo las estreñas

**FLASHBACK NERO**

_Casa de nero _

\- Bien Lyra, este es el plan: Vamos a la cena y te llevo como siempre en mi bolso, cuando lleguemos te sacare del bolso en el cuarto de sussy y luego cuando nos vayamos a cenar quiero que saques el bolso por la ventana de sussy y luego vayas a mi casa por algunas cosas y mi laptop y la metas tambien, claro, te va a acostar un poco por no tener pulgares pero no importa, por que tengo una especia de chaleco chiquitico donde te puedes llevar la laptop, despues de todo eso, solo esperame afuera...

\- Esta bien Nero, -

**FIN FLASHBACK NERO**

\- Si, al menos te quitaras a tu mama de encima

Caminamos sin rumbo, solos bajo las estreñas de la luz de la luna, era hermoso, era como sentirse libre de todo. de todo las cosas que te pasan, siento como si me hubiera quitado todo el mal y el acoso...pero tendria un costo, tendria que pasar por muchas cosas para ser grande en la vida, pero se que mi peluche-mascota no me dejara solo, ni yo a ella, ni ella a mí...Esta es mi historia...este es mi mundo.

**FIN**

**Espero que les alla gustado, perdon por lo corto y falto algunas cosas, pero agradescan que puse este final y no el otro que se trataba que Nero de la explosicion del televisor se quedo en coma y imaginaba todo lo que leyeron en el fic xd tarde dias en pensar el final y decidi colocar este por que seria una cagada si coloco el otro...Nos vemos en la segunda temporada o no se...Un saludo a todos que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto y dejar sus review y sus follow, adios por que tengo sueño por que lo termine en la noche x_x  
**


End file.
